Marriage!
by iloveelifromdehgrassi
Summary: What happens when Clare and Alli going to a boardng school that make them get married to Eli and Drew! What's going to happen? this will be a funny year for them
1. Chapter 1

**I am at home sick **** so I decided that I should write YAY! **

**Here is a new Idea I will be updating my other stories too!**

**Here we go**

**Clare's POV for the first chapter**

**Marriage!**

This is my first year at Degrassi Elite. It's a prestigious boarding school for 10th and up. I got out of my parents car and began to grab some of my bags. My sister use to go here when she was in high school. I asked her was it fun she said everyone experience was different for her she had fun. So I guess I will have to, right? My dad gets out and helps me carry my stuff to my room. My friend Alli is new here to I wish we were roommates. My parents are talking about how Degrassi has changed so much and its looks better. I get to my room and the door is open. I walk in and see the Bhandari's **(did I spell that right?) **standing in what I guess was our living room. They turned and saw me "Hello Clare" said Mr. Bhandari.

"Clare!" I heard Alli say before she jumped on me "AH! Were roommates" she screamed

"Calm down Alli" I said with a smile I looked around and this room or should I say apartment was way too big for just me and Alli "Wow this place is big" I said

"I know right I wonder who else is going to stay here" she said

"Come on girls let take your stuff up your rooms" said my dad our mom's were talking not paying attention to us

We walked up the stairs and saw four doors. I got the one at the end of the hallway and Alli got the one next to it. We shared a bathroom that connected our rooms together. After our parents helped us move in and our mothers cried that their babies were leaving they finally left. Alli and I decided to walk around campus until orientation time. Before we left we looked at our dorm sign it said Marriage Hall. We needed to remember that for orientation.

"Look Clare there are hot guys everywhere" she happily I had to admit there was so cute guys here.

We walked into a café and took a seat and a waiter came and took our order "I'll take an ice tea" I said

"And I will take French vanilla cappuccino" said Alli

The waiter nodded and walked away and when he did two guys walked in with a group of boys behind them. The group of boys sat down at a big table with two seats open for the two boys who were now walking around flirting with every girl they passed.

"Ugh, look at them thinking they are hot" I said

"Well, Clare they are hot but the annoying part is that they are flirting with every girl in sight" Alli said

'I had to admit they were kind of cute' I thought to myself as they walked over to our table.

"Hello ladies my name is Drew" said the tall boy he had short brown hair he was wearing blue shorts and a shirt that says" Degrassi's Finest"

"And I'm Elijah but I like to be called Eli" said the shorter boy he had jet black hair and eyes that could kill you and bring you back to life.

I didn't say anything because I didn't know what to say but Alli did "Hi, I'm Alli and that's Clare we are first year students who are about to be late for their orientation" she said standing up. I stood up too "Yeah we have to go but nice meeting you" I said starting to walk away with Alli but stop when Eli started talking "Well you could miss your meeting and get to know us better" that made me stop and turn around

"That sounds like so much fun but I'm not a slut and neither is Alli so you can find another one night stand" I said and poured my ice tea on his head and walked out the door with my arms linked with Alli. "I'm proud of you Clare" Alli said

"I wasn't going to let him talk to us like that" I said as we enter the Main Hall and walked to the sign that said Marriage Hall. When we got there we saw happy faces and sad faces and girls showing each other their hands. Then a lady walked up to me and Alli.

"You girls must be Clare Edwards and Alliah Bhandari" she said

We both nodded our head then Alli spoke "I like to be called Alli and what's going on here" she asked

"You guys stay in Marriage Hall which means you will be married for this entire year" she said

"WHAT!" Alli and I screamed in unison

"Calm down girls I think you guys got the best guys" she said

"Who is" I asked

"Us" I heard a voice and turned around to see the boy I poured my tea on and the Drew boy standing next to him. I turned back to the lady who name I didn't know "You have got to be kidding me" I said seriously

"I'm not. Well have fun I will be bringing your children later" she said and walked away and everyone else. Alli and I turned back to the boys "Guess you're going to get to know better after all" said Drew with a smile on his face that made me sick

"Can't wait" Alli mumbled

**That's all folks! Lol I'm sick and loopy lol**

**What do you think is it a winner?**

**Review and I might just keep posting**

**Until next time cuties…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**Here we go**

We walked back to our dorm to get settled in before our "kids" were brought to us. As we walked back to our dorm every girl that we walked passed glared at us. I rolled my eyes; I can't believe they were jealous of us. I mean yeah Eli and Drew are hot and Eli is so h- wait! Why am I thinking like this he is an arrogant jerk! As we approach our dorm I see my parents and Alli's parents talking to four other adults. I walk up to my mom and poked her and she turned around and smiled.

"Hello honey" she said innocently: which means she had something up her sleeve or she had a plan that was already in action.

"Mom did you know that I am married?" I asked

"Yes honey your father and I chose your dorm and your husband. I think we did well if you ask me" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Mom he is a conceited jerk!" I exclaimed. I felt two arms snake around my waist and pull me back wards into a hard chest.

"I prefer handsome, gorgeous, smart, and confident" Eli said

I rolled my eyes. "So where is our grandbaby?" asked the lady I assumed was his mother

"She will be here in like thirty minutes" I said

"So have you decided what you are going to name her?" my mother asked

"I didn't know we had to name her" I said as I pushed my way out of Eli's arms "I think we should name her Ariana" I said turning to face Eli who was currently writing his number on some blonde chick's arm. I turned back to my mom and his "You expect me to live with this?" I asked walking away from them going to our room. I walked into our dorm to find Alli and Drew arguing about who has the most clothes and who had to put some of their clothes away so the baby will have some room. I walked up to my room not bothering to close the door I quickly change into some pajamas. I have on some hello kitty night pants with a matching shirt. I grabbed my seventeen magazine and sat on the bed with my back facing the door. I pull my cell phone out and dialed Darcy's number

"Hello" said a chipper Darcy

"Hey"

"What's up little sister?"

"Darcy, which hall did you stay in when you went to Degrassi?" I asked. She hesitated

"Marriage hall" she finally answered

"Did you know that I was staying in marriage hall" I asked

"Clare" she said

"Answer me" I said coldly

"Yes, mom and dad told me not to say anything" she said trying to defend herself

"I'm married to this jerk!" I yelled

"Clare it's your first day there and plus you don't know him well so don't judge him" she said

"He flirts with every girl in his path" I said

"How does he look?" she asked

"Um, he has jet black hair, wears a lot of black, has a sexy smirk and has gorgeous emerald eyes" I said

"Sounds like you like him to me, what's his name?" she asked

"Elijah Goldsworthy but I like Eli better" said Eli. I turned around and faced him

"Is he in the room Clare?" asked Darcy

"Uh, yeah" was all I could get out

"Well I leave you two love birds alone. I'll call you later Clare" she said before she hung up

"So you think I have a sexy smirk?" he asked with the smirk on his face

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said getting up walking out the door when he stopped me. He pulled me to him and his head dropped to my neck where he placed small kisses on. I stood there in shock not knowing what to do.

"Clare and Eli your daughter is here" called my mother. I start to pull myself away from Eli but he tightens his grip on me.

"My mother called us we have to go" I said not trying to moan but failed.

"Can't she wait?" he asked against my neck. I actually stood there and considered it.

"No, our daughter is here" I said walking and pulling him with me

….

**Well?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys so much free cookies for everybody!**

**(Everyone eats cookies with milk)**

**Now that we have enjoyed our cookies it's time to read!**

I walk down stairs and saw Alli holding a baby. She turned to me

"Clare! Come look at my daughter, she is so cute. Her name is Jasmine" she said

"No, her name is Ashley" Drew said walking to Alli taking their daughter out of her arms

"No, her name is Jasmine" Alli said

"Ashley"

"Jasmine"

"Stop!" yelled all the adults in the room

"How about Isabelle?" suggested Drew's mother Alli and Drew looked at each other?

"Fine" they said at the same time.

I walked over to who I was guessing was me and Eli's daughter. I picked her up and smiled. She has sandy brown hair and brown eyes.

"She's beautiful" I whispered to myself. I looked up and saw Eli staring at me. "What?" I asked

"Just admiring my wife and our daughter" he said with his smirk. I rolled my eyes. We sat with our parents for another hour before they left. When they left Ariana was asleep I got up and start walking to the bedroom

"Night Alli, Drew" I said going in my room – I mean Eli, Ariana and my room.

I put Ariana in her crib and put a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold. I turned and was about to get in the bed when I saw Eli with his head propped up on his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Waiting for you to get in the bed" he said

I stood there for a second then turned off the light and lay down away from Eli. After a few minutes he scooted close to me and wrapped his arm over my waist. I was too tired to push his arm off so I let it stay there. It kind of felt…right like he was the one I was supposed to be with. I fell asleep immediately after that.

"Waa!" cried Ariana. I looked at the clock on my night stand. 2:34. Are you kidding me. I rolled over so that I would be facing Eli

"Eli, she's crying go get her" I said

He didn't respond "I know you're up jerk" I said getting out of the bed making my way over to Ariana. I changed her diaper and she was still crying, so I decided to take her to the living room and feed her. I picked her up and walked to the kitchen to get her bottle of milk. I walked the living room and sat down and started feeding her. She started drinking but then stopped and started crying really loud. I got up and started patting her back and walking around in circles when I noticed Alli was doing the same thing as me

"This is much harder than I thought" cried Alli

"I know its freaking 2:30 in the morning and I'm tired" I whined

We walked and bounced them and attempted to feed them for 30 minutes before I started to cry

"Please Ariana I just want to go to sleep please stop crying" I said with tears falling freely down my face. Two arms wrapped around me kissed my forehead and then took Ariana out of my arms

"Go back to sleep Beautiful" Eli said sleepy

I did as he said and within five minutes he was upstairs back in the bed with me.

"What you do drug her?" I asked

"No, I gave her some milk, burped her and then she fell asleep" he said wrapping his arm around me.

"I tried that" I said

"Guess she doesn't like you" he said I could feel his smirk burning in my skin

Eli and Ariana was going to drive me insane this year

**I don't think this chapter turned out the way I wanted it to**

**Anyways I have a request!**

**I want someone to write an Eli-Fitz-Adam story.**

**I read a one shot and it was different but I liked it so while you review please think about it**

**Until next time cuties **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok someone has request Alli's POV so I will try my best I have never wrote her POV before so just try to understand**

**Anyways I really want someone to write the Fitz/Eli/Adam story**

**It would be like Christmas for me lol**

**Anyways here is the next chapter**

**Alli's POV**

Isabella would not stop crying for at least 4 hours! I was crying too! After a while I just sat down and then she stopped crying and then I put her in her crib and crawled back in the bed. As soon as I closed my eyes my alarm went off!

"Are you serious" I whined as I hit the button to turn it off

"Go back to sleep" said a half awake Drew

"I can't" I said walking to our closet

"What time is your first class?" he asked

"8" I said looking for an outfit

"Its 6:30 sleep for like 30 minutes and then you can get ready" he mumbled

"Do you know how long it takes me to get ready? I have to find the right outfit for today, take a shower, do my hair, brush my teeth and pick out Clare's clothes"

"Why do you have to pick out Clare's clothes?" he asked

"Because if I don't she will pick something out that will make her look….old" I said thinking if that was the right word to use

"Ok" said Drew before he was snoring again.

I would never tell him but he was really hot but too full of himself. I walked out of the closet with a shirt that said Love and a pair of skinny jeans I grabbed a pair of black Ugg boots and walked out my room. I went and set my stuff on the iron board and then went to Clare's room to pick her outfit. Her door was open so I just walked in.

"Clare, wake up" I said as I walked into her closet

"I am up I just can't move" she said

"What do you mean you can't move" I asked while taking a shirt that said I'm not short I'm fun sized off a shelf

"I mean like half of Eli's body is on me and he is kind of heavy" she said

I walked out of her closet with the shirt, skinny jeans and some flats

"Hold on let me put this on the iron board and then I'll help you" I said walking out of her room. I put her stuff down and ran back in her room to find she was hanging off the bed and Eli's head was on her stomach and he was holding onto her really tight. I walked over to where her head was hanging.

"Give me your arms" I said. She handed me her hands and I start pulling but she wasn't moving

"Ow! He tightened his grip on me" Clare cried out. I let go of her hands and get on their bed. If I attack Eli, Clare will fall on her head if she doesn't use her arms.

"Clare put your hands on the floor ok" I said

"Ok I did" she said. I did what anybody do if you want someone to let go of something you tickle them! I started tickling Eli on his neck. Nothing happened so I went down to his stomach and that was the spot. He went crazy and squirming all over the bed he let Clare go and she flipped herself over so now she was on her feet. I stopped tickling Eli and got off the bed and high-fived Clare

"Tickling always works" she said laughing. I nodded my head in agreement as we walked out her room to our separate bathrooms. I locked the door in case Drew gets up

**45 minutes later**

I got out the shower put on my underclothes and my robe on and walked out then to the living room to find Clare eating a brown sugar pop tart

"I swear Alli you take the longest showers" Clare said

"Do not! Thank you for ironing my clothes and getting my backpack and getting my pop tart" I said realizing all I had to do was get dressed and then we could leave

"Anytime" she said

I grabbed my clothes and walked back to my room to find Drew out of the bed. I took my robe of grabbed my jeans and put them on and then I grabbed a tank out of my top drawer and then turned back around to face the bed

"Cool" I heard Drew say. I turned around and he was staring at me. It took me a minute to figure out why he was looking at me. I looked down to find myself only in a bra. I quickly put my tank on then my shirt and ran out the room into the living room.

"Let's go Clare" I said grabbing my stuff

I opened the door and it was a lady who looked French (**I don't know what French people look like**) standing with her hand up like she about to knock

"Hello, my name is Maria. I'm the baby sitter" said Maria. I was pushed out the way by Clare who was hugging her

"Thank you." Said Clare

Maria patted Clare's back "It was a rough first night wasn't it" said Maria

"Yes, we didn't get much sleep" I said remember I was tired

"It will get better ladies" she said as Clare pulled away from her

"Well we better get going to class" I said pushing Clare towards the stairs

"Ok you ladies have nice day and your children are in good hands" she said as we walked down the stairs

We walked outside just talking away wondering what our first class would be like when we bumped in to boys. They both caught us before we could fall. The boy I bumped into had brown eyes that were so beautiful. After looking at him I decided to break the silence

"My name is Alli and that's Clare" I said pointing at Clare

"I'm Adam and that's Fitz" he said pointing at the guy who was standing in front of Clare

Before I could say anything I felt someone push Adam's hand off my waist and wrap an arm around my shoulders

"Go and find someone else to talk to _little brother_" he said. Adam looked down and then started walking away

"Hey, Adam" I called out. He turned around

"Yes Alli"

"You want to hang out sometime?" I asked

He smiled "Yeah that sounds cool" I pushed Drew's arm off me and walked over to Adam and pulled a pen out of my bag an d wrote my cell number on his hand

"Call or text me, ok"

"Ok, well I got to get going but I'll see you later"

"Yes you will"

**So what do you think?**

**Who POV should I do next?**

**Who is going to write that Adam/Eli/Fitz story for me?**

**I think you should review and answer all these questions**

**Until later tonite cuties**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I had request to stop typing in the center so. I'm not typing in the center**

**Um, next thing GreeneyedClareE asked are the babies real….**

**No, but they have to treat them real because this apart of their grade**

**The second question is why they share rooms…..**

**This is like the 21****st**** century arranged marriage so if the parents say they can sleep in the same room it is ok but if the parents say no then they can't**

**Everyone in the school is not in arranged marriages**

**Also sexygirl2887 asked are they going to "do it"…**

**I don't know should they?**

**I hope this cleared up everything**

**And the last request I had was for this chapter to be in Eli's POV so it will be**

**Enjoy **

**Eli's POV**

So Drew and I ran out the door after we got dressed and grabbed an apple on the way out.

"Dude, I saw Alli in just her bra and she looked good" Drew said. I laughed but then stopped when I saw Clare in Fitz arms. I stormed over to her pushed his arms away and my arms around her waist and my face in her hair she smelled like cherries.

"Um, Eli what are you doing" she asked

"Just making sure my _wife _gets to class on her first day" I said putting emphasis on the wife part

"Here Clare, if you want to hang out just call that number it's my cell phone" Fitz said as he turned and walked away. I walked in front of Clare who was blushing

"You're not actually thinking about calling that loser are you?" I asked. 'Why am I getting jealous' I thought to myself

"Are you jealous?" she asked with a smirk on her face

"N-no" I stuttered 'I have never done that before what is this girl doing to me'

"Eli baby" called my current girlfriend…Bianca. I turned and faced her she had her curly hair in a ponytail. I loved it when her hair was off her face. Why you may ask. Because I hate kissing her and getting her hair in my mouth, I wish her was short like Clare's. Wait! Where did that come from. I blocked out my thoughts and kissed Bianca. She smiled as we broke apart

"I've missed you" she said sweetly.

"I've missed you too" I said and then I kissed her neck

"Excuse me but aren't you suppose to be making sure I make it on time to my class on my first day" Clare said

"Who are you?" Bianca asked sharply

"I'm Clare Edwards but you can call me Clare _Goldsworthy_" she drew out my last name

"What is she talking about?" Bianca basically yelled drawing attention

"Calm down. We are in an arranged marriage by our parents you have nothing to worry about. I love you not her" I said reassuring her

She sat there and thought about it and then smiled

"Ok. I love you too. But if you start falling for her you're going to regret it" she said. I know she was serious. Bianca had her ways at getting revenge and they were never fun for the person.

"So I'll see you tonight?" I asked

"Yep, can't wait" and with that she walked away

"Wow so that's your girlfriend. She doesn't seem like your type" said Clare

"My type?" I asked "Fitz doesn't seem like your type and you're going on a date with him" I shot back

"I'm not going on a date with him or doing anything with him. But, since you're going to be busy tonight, I guess I will give him a call" Clare said before walking into the building of her first class.

I refuse to let Fitz get to her she is mine. I thought to myself as I walked in the building and walked to my class. I walked over to mad looking Drew

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I sat my stuff down

"Alli is going on a date with my little brother. I'm use to his girls leaving him for me not the other way around" he said sadly

"Fitz got Clare and Bianca knows about Clare and threatened me if I leave her for Clare she's said I'm going to regret it "I said plopping down in my seat

"Dang man you know she means it and she will find a way to get you back even if that means hurting Clare in the process" he said

"I know but I can't let Fitz get her and our parents won't stop until we are together. Hey what about you and Fiona?" I asked. Fiona was a year ahead of us the only reason Drew is going out with her is to make Adam jealous

"I don't know" he said

Before I could say anything our teacher walked in a began teaching the lesson

**Clare's POV**

"I'm going to go out with Fitz" I told Alli as I took my seat next to her

"Cool, I'm going to go out with Adam. He's Drew little brother" she said

"Are you trying to make him jealous?" I asked

"No, actually I really want to hang out with Adam he seemed cool" she said

"You're such a liar" I said

"So what if I do want to make him jealous why are you going out with Fitz?" she asked accusingly

"Um, because he's….tall" I said 'wow tall was that the best I could come up with?' I asked myself

"You want to make Eli jealous with his enemy" she said

"So" I said smiling as the teacher began to teach the lesson

**So!**

**What do you think?**

**I hope I made someone's night**

**Two updates in the same story in one day!**

**That's kind of big for me lol**

**Um, so has anyone gotten started on that story I requested about Eli-Fitz-Adam**

**I don't think I will update till I get it!**

**If I feel nice I will post before**

**I want my story!**

**Review please **


	6. Author's note

**Before i update the next chapter, do you guys have any questions at all. I want to clear things up before i update tonight. So ask away! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my second update (not for this story)**

**I love your comments and your questions**

**Julia- I don't know maybe **

**Wonderfully whimsical- their parents signed them and yes all year **

**Dtnggurl- you want Bianca to move? Ok! No the babies are dolls and the whole marriage hall thing. When they enroll to Degrassi Elite they don't get to chose where they stay that's up to their parents. No they don't have to actually get married. The whole thing is the parents trying to match their children up with someone they think will make a good spouse for their child…**

**Anonymous- It's a part of their grade and no the school is not conducting an experiment**

**Carlyle- I like the way you think **

**Guyluver14- it's just for school**

**EmileeChambers- I like the way you think **

**CelijahHasChoclateEclares- thank you for the love!**

**I think I answered all the questions…it seems like the baby is bothering a lot of people so I will get rid of them**

**(Everyone cheers!)**

**Here is the next chapter**

**Clare's POV**

Classes were over for the day and I had already called Fitz to confirm our date. I'm the first person to get back to the room to find Maria gone. I put my bag down and walked in to my room and Ariana starts crying instantly.

"I am not about to deal with this" I said as I walked over to her crib and took her batteries out. "Finally peace" I said walking back to my bed and laid down and then Eli came I the Dorm talking into his phone I could basically hear the whole conversation

"What do you mean you got expelled Bianca?" he asked into the phone he was quiet for a few minutes. "So you weren't paying attention in Chemistry and set the room on fire?" he asked trying to get it right "Wow your stupid" he said getting closer the bedroom. I turned on my side and he spoke again "Yeah I think we should break up too" he said and then he walked in "Bye, Bianca" and then he set his phone down and laid down in the bed and draped his arm over my waist

"Hey" I said softly

"Hey, how was your day" he said. I could feel his breath tickling the back of my neck

"It was alright how was yours?" I asked wondering if he would bring up the break up

"Well me and Bianca broke up and I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm so happy we did" he said

"Oh" I was secretly happy they did too. Wait. Why am I thinking like this? "Why are you happy?" I asked him

"Becau-"he was cut off by my phone which was ringing

"Hello"

"Hey Clare its Fitz" he stated

"Hey what's up" I asked I could feel Eli getting closer so he could hear who was on the phone

"I just wanted to confirm tonight's date" he said. He sounded kind of nervous

"Yes you're picking me up at seven, right?"

"Yes, I can't wait see you then" he said excited

"Ok see you then" I said and then I hung my phone up and tried to get up but Eli wasn't letting me go

"You're still going out with that loser aren't you?" he asked angrily

"Yes now I have to get ready so let go" I said trying to pry his hands off of me

"Clare, I refuse to let you go out to dinner with him" he said

"You're not my dad and you can't tell me what to do" I said starting to get mad

"Clare I'm your husband"

"Last time I checked I didn't have a ring on my finger"

"I'll get you one if that's what you want and I can give you other things too" he whispered. I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"I already told him I'm going"

"I'll call him and tell him you're not" he said and then he started kissing my neck (Kinda how Declan did Holly J)

"I-I can't" I said and then i pushed myself out of his arms and walked to my closet

"Fitz is a bad person" he said

"You're just jealous because we are going out on a date" i said after i found simple blue dress

"You're going to wear that" he asked

"Yes why?" i am starting to get annoyed that he is questioning me

"It's showing to much" he said

"Why do you care what i'm going to wear!" i yelled

"Because i don't want you going with him" he yelled back

"Too bad. i'm going" i said and stormed out the room

**I'm sorry if this is a sucky chapter...i will make it up to you guys tomorrow...if you review**

**until tomorrow...**


	8. Over?

**UGH! I can't write this anymore...people are making this too difficult so i'm done with this story because people are getting on my nerves! :( maybe i'll finish if i get some inspiration but until then this story is being discontinued... **


	9. Inspired :

**You know you guys are right about what you said I guess I got insecure about it.**

**Was I the only person who saw Aislinn Paul review?**

**Wow! Any ways here is the next chapter for those who reviewed. **

**Eli's POV**

Clare has been gone for two hours and Alli and Drew have been arguing over nothing for two hours. I'm still lying on the bed trying to tune them out but I can't so I decide to tell them shut up.

"Clearly something wrong with your vision" yelled Drew.

"No. My eyesight is perfectly fine! You're the blind one!" yelled Alli.

"What are you guys yelling about?" I yelled. Drew picks up a poster that has Robert Pattinson on it.

"Can you please tell Alli that I look like him?" he asked. I looked at him he had on a Team Edward shirt.

"Dude, are you serious and why are you wearing that shirt?" I asked.

"Eli, tell Drew he looks like Taylor Lautner" Alli said while she was holding up a poster of Taylor and she had on a Team Jacob shirt.

"I do not!" Drew yelled

"Do too!" Alli yelled back

"Stop!" I yelled causing them to stop and look at me. "This is what you guys have been yelling about for two hours! Really?" I yelled. I took the posters out their hands and ripped them.

"Wow" said Drew.

"Now that's over go find something to do" I said walking back to my room.

"Wait!" yelled Alli. I stopped and turned around.

"What?" I asked

"You look like that one guy off that one show. You know which one I'm talking about Drew?" she asked

"Yeah, is it that Victorious show?" said Drew.

"No, maybe it was one of those High School Musical movies" said Alli.

"No, they were to hyper to be Eli. Maybe it was that maybe from Rugrats" said Drew.

"No, but he does resemble Chuckie a little. Wait I know which show I was talking about!" Alli said excitedly. I waited for her to tell me but she just stood there.

"Which show?" I asked

"Phineas and Ferb, you look like ferb" She said

"Yeah, all you need is some green hair and he could be your twin" said Drew.

"I look nothing like him and he is a cartoon! Are you guys crazy" I said walking back to my room

"Come back Ferb!" yelled Drew.

I can't believe they just put me through that. As soon as I got back to my room my stomach growled.

"Guess I'll go get something to eat" I said aloud to myself.

I walked back out to find Alli and Drew in the kitchen.

"We have nothing to eat" whined Alli.

"Then let's go out and get something to eat" I suggested. They agreed and grabbed their jackets. We were walking in silence when Alli started singing

Ohh! Ohh!

For you I'd write a symphony  
I'd tell the violin  
It's time to sink or swim  
Watch him play for ya

For you I'd be (Whoah)  
Runnin a thousand miles  
Just get you where you are  
Step to the beat of my heart.

(Drew joins in)

I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I admit I  
Rather give you the world  
Or we can share mine

I know that I won't be the first one  
Given you all this attention  
But baby listen

I just need somebody to love  
I-I don't need too much

Just need somebody to love.  
(Somebody to love)  
I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl, I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody.

(They stop and I start)

Everyday I bring the sun around  
I sweep away the clouds.  
Smile for me (Smile for me)  
I would take  
Every second, every single time  
Spend it like my last dime.  
Step to the beat of my heart.

I don't need a whole lot  
But for you I admit I  
Rather give you the world  
or we can share mine

I know I won't be the first one  
Given you all this attention  
But baby listen

(They all sing)

I just need somebody to love (Ohh, no no no no)  
I-I don't need too much  
Just need somebody to love.  
(Somebody to love)

I don't need nothing else  
I promise girl, I swear.  
I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody I-I need somebody

I need somebody I-I need somebody.  
(Somebody to love)  
I need somebody I-I need somebody  
I need somebody I-I need somebody.

And you can have it all  
Anything you want I can bring  
Give you the finer things, yeah  
But what I really want

I can't find 'cause, money can't find me.  
Somebody to love. (Ohh Whoa)

Find me somebody to love (Ohh)

I need somebody to love (Yeah)  
I-I don't need too much  
Just somebody to love.  
Somebody to love. I don't need

nothing else, I promise girl I swear, I just need somebody to love.

I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
I need somebody, I-I need somebody

(Somebody to love)  
I need somebody, I-I need somebody  
I need somebody (I swear I just need somebody to love)

I-I need somebody.  
Oh oh oh oh oh... etc

Is she out there  
Is she out there  
(repeat)

I just need somebody to love.

We finished as they walked into the Café and saw Clare eating with Fitz.

"Hey go grab a table while I go say hi to Clare" I said walking away from them to Clare.

"Hello Clare, Fartz" I said laughing on the inside for what I just called him.

"What are you doing here" Clare said through her teeth.

"Just grabbing something to eat with psycho one and psycho two since we don't have any food in the kitchen" I said. "So how is your date going?" I asked pretending to care.

"Well it was going fine until you came over." Said Fitz

"Oh, really, well I just came over to say hey and do this" I said and then I kissed Clare. We pulled apart and I saw Fitz glaring at me and Clare face was beet red. "Well I got to go. I hope you have fun on your date" I got up and walked over to Alli and Drew.

**I'm done with this chapter tell me what you think.**

**Oh and someone called me spoiled…..Thank you! **


	10. Chapter 10

**AHHHH! Almost 200 reviews! That's awesome!**

**I'm glad you guys love this story! This chapter will have singing in it and dodge hide and seek (read and you will find out what I mean)**

**I don't own anything from Degrassi and 96,000**

**Read!**

Eli's POV

I don't remember signing up for choir and if I did I must have been high of a Monster. I walk with Drew and Alli to the music hall. Clare left early to have breakfast with Fitz and that bothered me but I let it go.

"I didn't sign up for choir" whined Alli.

"Why do you whine so much?" asked Drew. I put my hand on my face and dragged it down knowing that they were about to argue.

"I do not whine!" She snapped back

"Yes you do!" he yelled back.

"About what?" she asked

"Just let it go" I said

"I can't find my brush or I fell down the stairs" said Drew

"Those are very good reasons to whine" Alli said defending herself

"Ugh! Shut up until we get to class" I said and they fell silent. We walked in the class to find like 12 people standing around including Clare and Fitz. We walked over to them.

"Hey" said Alli

"Hey" said Clare and Fitz. Before I could say anything the teacher started coming.

"Hello class. None of you signed up for this" said Mr. Thomas. We all started talking "But you were put in here so let's get started." He said. We all groaned and walked to the booth that had our names on it.

"You're recording this?" I asked

"Yes I am. Now everybody the part you either sing or rap is highlighted, ok?" he asked.

"Yeah" we all said.

Eli:  
96,000...

Adam/Fitz:  
Damn...

Eli:  
96,000...

Adam:  
Dollars? Holla!

Eli:  
96,000...

Fitz:  
Yo, somebody won!

Eli:  
96,000...

Fitz:  
Yo...  
If I won the lotto tomorrow  
well I know  
I wouldn't bother going on no spending spree  
I'd pick a business school and pay the entrance fee  
Then maybe, if you're lucky, you'll stay friends with me.  
I'll be a business man,  
richer than Nina's daddy,  
Donald Trump and I on the links,  
and he's my caddy  
My money's making money, I'm going from po' to moto  
Keep the bling, I want the brass ring like Frodo!

Eli:  
Oh no, there goes Mr. Braggadocio  
Next thing you know, you're lying like Pinocchio

Fitz:  
Well if you're scared of the bull, stay out of the rodeo!

Drew:  
Yo, I got more hoes than a phone book in Tokyo!

Eli:  
Ooh, you'd better stop rappin'  
You're not ready  
It's gonna get hot and heavy and you're already sweaty-

Drew:  
y-y-yo-yo

Eli:  
Yo, I'm sorry, was that an answer?  
Shut up, go home and pull your damn pants up!  
As for you, Mr. Frodo of the shire, 96 g's ain't enough to retire

Fitz:  
I'll have enough to knock your ass of its axis!

Eli:  
You'll have a knapsack full of jack after taxes!

Adam:  
96,000!

Ashley **(Random person I made up)**:  
ay, alabanza!

Adam:  
96,000!

Fiona/Alli:  
No me diga!

Adam:  
96,000!

Clare:  
I never win shit!

Adam:  
96,000!

Fitz:  
for real, though,  
imagine how it must feel going real slow  
down the highway of life  
with no regrets  
and no breaking your neck for respect or a paycheck  
for real, though, I'll take a break from the wheel  
and we'll throw the biggest block party, everybody here  
It's a weekend when we can breathe, take it easy

NEIGHBORS:  
Yo! Ma, it's me, check my tickets!

Alli:  
Check one two three what would you do with 96 g's?

Fiona:  
who, me?

Alli:  
I mean, if it's just between you and me-

Fiona:  
esa pregunta es tricky!

Alli:  
I know!

Fiona:  
with 96 g,  
I'd start my life with a brand new lease  
Atlantic City with a Malibu breeze

Alli:  
and a brand new weave-

Fiona:  
or maybe just bleach...

Clare:  
Y'all are freaks

Eli:  
Yo, I'm just sayin...  
it's silly when we get into  
these crazy hypotheticals  
you really want some bread  
then go ahead and create a set of goals  
and cross them off the list as you pursue them  
and with those 96 I know precisely what I'm doing

Clare:  
what you doing?

Eli:  
What am I doing? What am I doing?  
It takes most of that cash just to save my ass from financial ruin  
sonny can keep the coffee brewin'  
and I'll spend a few on you  
cause the only room with a view's a room with you in it  
and I could give abuela claudia the rest of it  
just fly me down to puerta plata, I'll make the best of it  
You really love this business?

Adam:  
no.

Eli:  
tough, merry Christmas.  
You're now the youngest tycoon in Washington hiznits.

Adam:  
Yo!  
with 96,000, I'd finally fix housing  
give the barrio computers and wireless web browsing  
Your kids are living without a good edumacation change the station,  
teach them about gentrification, the rent is escalating

Drew:  
what?

Adam:  
the rich are penetrating

Drew:  
what?

Adam:  
We pay our corporations  
when we should be demonstrating

Drew:  
WHAT?

Adam:  
What about immigration?

Drew:  
what?

Adam:  
Racism in this nation's gone  
from latent to balatent!

Community:  
OOOH!

Adam:  
I'll cash my ticket and picket  
Invest in protest  
never lose my focus till the  
city takes notice  
and you know this, man!  
I'll never sleep  
because the ghetto has a  
Million promises for me to  
keep!

Clare:  
You are so cute!

Adam:  
I was just thinking off the top of my head.

Eli:  
96k. Go.

Clare:  
If I win the lottery  
you'll never see me again.

Eli:  
Damn, we only joking  
stay broke, then!

Vanessa:  
I'll be downtown  
get a nice studio  
get out of the barrio

Eli, Clare, Fitz together (Benny 2X Eli 2X)

Fitz:  
For real, though.  
Imagine how it would feel  
goin' real slow  
down the highway of life  
with no regrets  
and no breakin' your neck for respect  
or a paycheck -

Clare:  
If I win the lottery  
You'll wonder where I've been  
I'll be downtown,  
see you around  
If I win the lottery,  
you won't see a lot of me!

Eli:  
It's silly when we get into these crazy hypotheticals,  
you really want some bread then go ahead,  
create a set of goals and cross them off the list as you pursue em',  
and with those Ninety six I know precisely what I'm doing!

All Together:  
Community:  
96,000  
Alli:  
No mi diga  
Community:  
96,000  
Alli:  
No mi diga  
Fiona:  
Novent'y-seis mil!  
Adam/Fiona  
No me diga

Community:  
Why-hoo!

Women:  
Check one two three  
Men:  
And with the Dollah Dollah

Women:  
with 96 g's  
Men:  
We get to hollah hollah

Women:  
Between you and me  
Men:  
We rock the hot impala

Community:  
Why-hoo!

All Together:  
Clare:  
I'll be downtown,  
See you around!  
Around!

Fitz:  
For real though,  
I'll take a break from the wheel  
And we'll throw,  
The biggest block party,  
Every-body here  
A weekend when we can breathe  
Take it easy  
ooh, whoa, ho!

Community:  
Why-hoo!  
With 96 g's  
Men:  
We moving' on  
Tomorrow

Women:  
A brand new lease  
Men:  
We rock beyond manana,

Women:  
A Malibu breeze  
Men:  
We drop the mama, drama  
we stop at the Bahamas!

Women:  
Why-oh!  
Men:  
We drink pina coladas  
shop until us bumba clot

Women:  
Why-oh!  
Men:  
Drop it like it's hot!  
Women:  
Who-aoo!

Community:  
Who-aoo!

Clare:  
I'll be downtown!

Community:  
Who-aoo!

Eli/Fitz/Adam  
we could pay off the debts we owe!

Community:  
Who-aoo!

Clare/Alli/Fiona:  
We could tell everyone we know!

Community:  
who-aoo!

Eli:  
I could get on a plane and go

Community:  
Who-aoo!

Fitz/Adam:  
We'd be swimming in dough, yo

community:  
Who-aoo!

Neighbors:  
No tip-toe in  
We'll get the dough 'n'

Community:  
Whoa  
Once we get goin  
we never gonna stop  
tip-toin'  
We'll get the dough n'  
once we get goin',  
we're never gonna

Ninety six thousand!  
We'll get the dough 'n  
ninety six thousand  
once we get goin'  
ninety six thousand!  
Eli/Adam/Drew:  
WHAT?  
WHAT?  
WHAT?  
WHAT?

Company:  
We'll get the dough 'n'  
once we get the goin'  
we're never gonna stop

When we finished we looked at each other. I didn't even know I could do that. We all walk out our individual booths and Mr. Thomas has a huge smile on his face.

"That was awesome." He said

"So what song is next?" asked Alli

"Oh this isn't a class. I just chose random people to do this song because I always tried to sing all the parts by myself and it never worked so that's why I made you guys do it" he said. The room was quiet.

"You mean I could have stayed asleep!" yelled Alli and Drew

"Yeah you didn't have to come" he said.

"On the note that was taped to our door said this is MANDATORY!" I yelled

"Oh. Well I got to get going" he said walking out.

'Are you freaking serious he could have went and got the CD or even go on YouTube!' I thought to myself as I looked down at my watch it read 8:30. It's gym time.

"Drew" I called him and he walked over.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We got gym in like….now!"I yelled

"Crap lets go" he said and we started running when Clare and Alli voices stopped us.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Clare.

"Why you want to go?" I asked taking a step towards Clare who was blushing madly.

"Maybe" she said. I wasn't expecting her to say that.

"We got gym?" Drew said

"Oh we do too." said Clare. She was staring at me like if she looked away I might have disappeared.

"Can you guys stop staring at each other and let's go" whined Alli.

"You're whining again" said Drew as we started walking.

While they were arguing Clare asked me a question.

"Why do you hate Fitz so much?" she asked.

"We just never got along?" I said trying to drop the subject.

"That's not what he said" said Clare

"What did he say?" I asked curiously.

"He said he ripped some stupid action figure" she said

"It wasn't just any stupid action figure it was a limited addition of Teenage Mutant Turtles" I defended them. She stopped and looked at me.

"Really" she said and started walking into the gym.

"Alright Class today we are going to play dodge hide and seek" said Mr. Lejeski. Many people cheered mostly boys but there were some girls who cheered.

"What's that?" Alli asked me.

"It's hide and seek with a dodge ball involved." I answered her question as Mr. Lejeski put us into two teams. Alli, K.C., Jenna, Ashley, Josh, Peter and Keni are on my team. Drew, Clare, Thomas, Sammie, Wendy, David, Kevin, and Ethan are on the other team. We walk outside and pick up or jersey and dodge balls.

"Let the throwing begin!" yelled Mr. Lejeski.

**This is where I'm leaving you. This chapter is over 1,800 words!**

**I have a new story idea I'm going to post it after I write the last chapter for I miss you…**

**REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND BAKE YOU COOKIES **


	11. Chapter 11

**Degrassiluvr106 you are my 200****th**** reviewer!**

**Someone asked did I write that song…no I did not it's a song from In the Heights (YouTube it) plus I can't write a song even if I tried**

**Um I hope everyone got their cookie **

**Here is the next Chapter in…Alli's POV**

"Drew I'm so sorry it was my first time and I was scared" I told him.

"Sorry isn't going to get me off these crutches" he shot back.

"I was really nervous" I said thinking back to earlier.

_Flashback_

"_Ok Alli all you have to do is throw the ball when you see somebody from the other team no matter what ok?" said Eli._

"_Ok. I got it" I looked around for lime green jerseys. Almost making a full rotation I saw a green jersey run by. I instantly start panicking so I picked up a ball and closed my eyes and start throwing and screaming. "You'll never get me alive" I screamed picking up all the balls around me and throwing them in random directions._

"_Alli, you did it!" I heard Eli. I opened my eyes to find all the other team on the ground either holding their sides or their heads. I smiled and high fived Eli. Then I saw Drew running from the top of the hill. I picked up my last ball and threw it at his legs and he went rolling down the hill. I ran over to him._

"_I got you ha!" I yelled while dancing randomly._

"_You broke my leg!" he screamed and I stopped dancing._

"_No I didn't you wimp!" I yelled and then I walked over to the leg he was holding. "Let me see if it's really broken" I said as I put my hands on his leg and then I sat on it._

"_Alli take your fat butt off my leg you're breaking it even more" he yelled sounding like he was about to cry. _

"_Oh you're serious?" I asked getting off his leg._

"_No I was just playing" he said with tears running of the side of his face. Eli and some other guy came over and picked Drew up and carried him to the nurse room._

_End of flashback_

"I said I'm sorry I was just doing what Eli told me to. He said throw the ball no matter what" I said trying to make him forgive because I feel really bad.

"Ok Alli I forgive you" he said.

"Really?" I asked him to make sure he wasn't playing around.

"Yes I'm serious" he said as I opened the door to our apartment.

"But I love you so much" I heard Clare say from her and Eli's bedroom.

"I love you too let's run away and get married" I heard Eli say. I looked at Drew and he had a confused expression on his face.

"I like that idea but what about our unborn baby?" I heard Clare ask.

"They had sex?" I asked Drew.

"I don't know. Well apparently they did if she's pregnant" he said.

"We have to tell our parents. I love you but they deserve to know." said Clare.

"Don't tell them until we get where ever we're going." he said.

"Kiss me" said Clare. I ran to their room and Drew dropped his crutches and was limping behind me. I burst in their room to find them standing there all red in the face staring at each other.

"What just happened in here?"I asked.

"We learning some lines for our theater class" said Eli. "Clare's a great kisser. I wonder what else she good at" said Eli as winked at Clare who was blushing.

"How come you never kiss me Alli?" asked Drew.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" I asked him.

"Yeah"

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down and I got on my toes and we were I centimeter apart when my cell phone rang.

I reached in my pocket not bothering to look at the caller ID "What the hell do you want" I yelled into the phone.

"Alliah Rose Bhandari don't you dare talk to your mother like that" scolded my mom.

"Mama I'm sorry-"

"Just because you 5 hours away don't mean I won't come up there and punish you"

"I didn't-"she interrupted me again.

"Don't talk when I'm talking Alliah" she scolded

"Yes mom" I said trying to walk out of Drew's arms but he wouldn't he held me close.

**I'm done…with this chapter**

**What do you think?**

**You should read the three new stories I posted today called: What to do? , The Guy at the coffee shop and the story of my life!**

**Read and Review and I will love you forever and may even post another chapter if I get over 10 reviews for this chapter or on one of my new stories….**

**PRESS THAT BUTTON!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG! So last night I was watching the proposal and even though that may have been my billionth time watching it I freaking love that movie and laugh at everything!**

**I don't own the lines to the movie…**

**Um...That was random lol here is the next chapter!**

**Clare's POV**

Here I am packing my bag for a five day weekend. I know what you're thinking. Didn't I just start school? Yes. Yes I did and I'm already taking a break. Not any break but I romantic break with Eli's family and my family in a huge cabin they rented.

"Do we have to go" Alli and I asked for the sixteenth time.

"Yes!" Our parents, Drew and Eli yelled out.

"Ok! We got it!" Alli yelled.

"Good because you didn't get it the first fifteen times we said it" Drew said.

"Alli say bye to Clare we're about to leave" said her father. We looked at each other like we were going to die if we spent these five days apart.

"Please still be a virgin when we get back" I whispered to her.

"I will if you will" she said to me. I looked over at Eli who winked at me.

"I'll try" I told her.

"Then I'll try too" he hugged and went our separate ways. My parents were already sitting in their rented van. I slid the door open to find three sleeping children one of them was my niece, Ashley, Darcy and Peter's daughter. The one next to her is Chris my little cousin and the little girl next to her I didn't know her.

"Clare you and Eli will sit in the last row" said my mom. I offered for Eli to go in first but he shook his head and pushed me in. I began getting in when my foot got caught on the seat belt thing that's coming out of the floor. As I'm trying to remove my foot I feel Eli's hand touch my butt and the other hand move my foot out of the way and I fell in.

"Ow!" I cried as I hit my head on the cup holder.

"Are you ok?" asked Eli as he closed the door and slid close to me.

"I lost my balance and hit my head" I told him.

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" he said with a smirk.

"No, thank you" I said secretly wanting him too.

"Put on your seat belts so we can hit the road" said my dad starting up the engine. We put our seat belts on and he took off. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. 9 p.m. no wonder I'm tired. I start moving around trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep but I can't. Any vehicle except for a bus is always uncomfortable to fall asleep in.

"What are you doing?" asked Eli he sounded kind of sleepy.

"I'm trying to get comfortable" I said still moving around. I felt my seat belt unbuckle and Eli pulled me in his lap.

"Wait what about my seat belt?" I asked getting comfortable in his lap.

"I'll protect you" he said in my hair.

"Ok." I said and then I fell asleep.

**5 hours later**

"Clare wake up" I heard Eli say to me. "Clare wake up we're here." I curled up in his lap wrapping my arms around his neck refusing to let go.

"Carry me" I demanded.

"I can't" I heard him say.

"Ugh fine" I said

I got out and grabbed my stuff and followed Eli's mother who was standing at the door to Eli and I room. I looked down because it's a little Chihuahua. Those things scare me. I decided to take a shower before Eli got back and before I went to sleep. I took everything I needed for my shower in the bathroom and closed the door.

**30 minutes later**

'Where's a towel?' I thought to myself

'Towel.'

'Towel, towel, towel, towel, towel.' I said as I grabbed a wash cloth.

'This is all they have for a towel?' As I wiped my arm off

'It's ridiculous. I can't get dry.'

"Hello." I called to see if Eli was in there.

"Hello?" I called as I opened the door and Eli's parent's dog came in.

"No, no, no, no, no." I said backing up to the sink with my hands covering my pleasure spots.

"Let me just...let me just get a towel." I begged the dog.

"Let me just get a towel. Go away. Go away." I told the dog and a course he wasn't listening.

"Go, go. Just let me get a towel." I started shaking because I'm starting to get cold

"Go, go, go... Hold on." I hopped over and grabbed the blow dryer and plugged it up and turned it on and let the heat blow on the dog.

"How you like that? Huh? That's what I'm talking about.

You like that?" I said to the dog thinking he was going to run but instead he laid down enjoying the breeze.

"You like it." I turned off the blow dryer thinking of an idea. When I thought of one

"Come here. Come to Mama." I told him

"That's right. Get on the carpet." He got up and started moving.

"That's a good boy." As he stepped on the carpet

"Yes! " I said as I moved the rug and I hurried and step out and turned around and smack into another naked body.

"What the?" I heard Eli say.

"Oh! Why are you naked?" I exclaimed

"Oh, my God!" he said again.

"Why are you wet?" he asked

"Oh, my God." I said.

"Get off of me" I yelled.

"I don't want to" Eli said and I looked up and saw his smirk.

"Eli I'm cold" I whined. He got off of me and I got up covering myself and hurried to the bed and tried to get under the cover but he got to me right before I could and he kissed me and I didn't push him away.

**This is where I'm leaving you…**

**What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg! I told someone I was updating Friday and I didn't and I feel really, really, really bad!**

**Thank Blackbeltbrea for being the 250th reviwer!  
**

**So I will try to make this chapter really good.**

**In Adam's POV (For a reason)**

I'm so excited because today Alli and I are supposed to go on our date. Drew is so mad and it feels awesome seeing him suffer what I always had to suffer like I always did.

"Adam, go get Drew and Alli and tell them breakfast is ready" said my mother. I nodded my head and walked out the kitchen to the stairs. I get to the top of the stairs and I can hear them talking.

"Drew Help me" Alli said.

"Can we do this later?" Drew asked.

"No I want to do now!" she demanded.

"Fine sit on the bed" he said in defeat.

"Thanks for helping me I wouldn't be able to do it by myself." She said happily.

"So, where do you want me to put it?" he asked.

"Are you stupid?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to make sure that's where you wanted it. It might hurt" he said. I can't believe they are doing this.

"Ow!" Alli cried.

"I'm sorry do you want me to take it back out?" he asked concerned.

"No, I want to do this."

"Alright" it got quiet I wasn't sure to walk away or knock on the door like my mother told me to.

I decided to do what my mom sent me up here to do. I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Hurry and take it out" Alli whispered.

"I'm trying but it's so tight" Drew said. Are you serious? This not what I want to hear!

"What do you expect, it's my first time" Alli yelled.

"I'm sorry" he said and then I heard his footsteps walk to the door then stopped and opened the door showing him in his boxers.

"Yes little brother" he said.

"Mom sent me up here to get you and Alli for breakfast" I said trying to look in their room for Alli.

"Ok" he said and then he closed the door.

"It hurt so badly" Alli said.

"Do you want me to kiss it?" Drew asked.

"EW, no" Alli exclaimed

"Why not?" he asked

"Who was that at the door?" she asked him.

"Adam telling us its breakfast time" He said.

"Ok"

**What do you think they were doing?**

**I know it's short but I will be posting in like 5 hours so hang in**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so people want Eli and Clare**

**So I will do Clare and Eli first **

**Eli's POV**

I was so close to having sex with Clare who is now resting her head on my shoulder while I suffer through new moon. I know what you're thinking. Why didn't we have sex? Let me recap and tell you why.

_Flashback_

_We was making out on the bed. She was moaning and it was driving me crazy. I was about to start when I heard the door open and whole bunch of feet movement. I looked down at Clare and her eye were wide._

"_Pull the cover over us and then turn around slowly" she whispered. I pulled the cover over us and turned around slowly turned around to see our mothers smiling._

"_Mom!" I yelled._

"_What?" she asked innnocently._

"_Get out" I said through my teeth._

"_Aw. Don't look cute" said Clare's mother. Clare leaned up pressing our bodies close together ._

"_Mom get out!" she yelled in my ear._

"_ok, ok" she said. They began walking to the door when her mother stopped. "New moon is going to be on in twenty ." she said before slipping out before my mother._

_I looked down at Clare and she looked at me._

"_Do you want to continue?" I asked her._

"_The moment is kind of runied" she looking away. I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her._

"_If that's what you want" I said respecting her wishes. I got off her and she whined._

"_Now I'm cold" she whined._

"_Do you want me to come and warm you up?" I asked her with my signature smirk._

"_As good as that sounds I can't miss my movie" she said jumping up from the bed and throwing on some clothes._

_End of flasback_

So that's why we didn't and I'm so dissapointed. I just want to know why our mother's came in our room. It was wrong on so many levels.

"Poor Bella" Clare said.

"What happen?" I asked because I was not paying attention.

"She's depressed because Edward left" she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Clingly girl" I whispered. I sat there watching the camera rotate around her saying october then novmber and finally december. I couldn't take anymore. "I'm going to get something to drink" I told Clare.

I walked into the kitchen to find our parents standing there talking.

"So…" said my dad as I walked to the refrigerator.

"What happen between you and Clare?" asked her mom.

"We kissed and then came down here to watch her stupid movie" I said grabbing a water bottle.

"So no grandchildren?" asked her dad. I looked at them and they were all staring at me.

"What is wrong with you people!" I asked.

"We know you like each other" said my mom

"That doesn't mean we have to have kids" I said walking back into the living roomwhere Clare was sitting looking at me.

"What happen?" she asked.

"Our parents are talking about us having kids right now" I told her. I looked down at her to see her expression.

"Well…" she started…

**I'm sorry you guys that I'm giving you these crappy and short chapters but school is taking up a lot of my life.. I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**Review please… **


	15. Chapter 15

**OMG! I made it to 300 reviews!**

**That is something I never thought I would get!**

**You guys are awesome! My 300****th**** reviewer is…****Carlyle!**

**I know it's been a while and somebody said they are expecting a long chapter…..this is for you unknown person!**

**Drew POV**

"Can you walk?" I asked Alli who is limping.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"No you're not let me carry you" I said trying to pick her up but she ran/limping to the stairs kind of fast but I caught up with her.

"I can walk" she protested. I looked at her and gave her a small push making her fall on her butt. "Drew!" she yelled at me.

"You can't even stand up without falling" I said picking her up.

"You pushed me down" she shot back.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said innocently as I carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen where our family was sitting at the table for us. They started cheering.

"What are you guys cheering for?" asked Alli as I sat her down in a chair.

"Adam told us what you guys were doing and we are happy you guys are getting closer" said Mrs. Bhandari.

"That's all we had to do to make you guys happy?" I asked.

"Yes!" said my mom.

"Did you guys use protection?" asked my dad.

"Why would we use protection?" asked Alli as I'm trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Because you kids are young and not ready to take on the responsibilities of being a parent" said Mr. Bhandari.

"Whoa! We were talking about me helping Alli put on some shoes that are too small for her big feet" I told them.

"Adam told us you guys were having sex." said my mom.

"No. we both had clothes on and my feet are not big! You're feet are big Drew!" she yelled.

"You know what they say about big feet" I said.

"But I was so sure that they were-"Adam was interrupted.

"You guys don't have to lie to us" Mrs. Bhandari was interrupted.

"We will love you guys no matter-"My mom was interrupted.

"Stop it!" Alli and I both yell.

Everybody stopped talking and looked at us.

"We didn't have sex." I said.

"Drew was helping me put on a new pair of shoes I brought that I have to get use to. Oh and Drew" she said and I looked over at her.

"Yeah" I said.

"That big feet thing does not apply to you" she said. The room got quiet.

"How would you know?" asked Adam. Alli got quiet. Then our parents got happy again.

"I knew it!" said our mother's. I looked over at Alli.

"Really? Did you have to say something? Now they think we had sex next they're going to think your pregnant." I whispered. I then realized the room was quiet and our mothers looked like they were going to burst.

'You're pregnant!" they yelled. Alli glared at me.

"No, she is not" I said.

"But you just-" my mom started. Alli got up and ran back upstairs.

"We didn't mean to stress her and the baby out" said her mother.

"There is no baby" I said getting up and running upstairs.

**Clare's POV**

"Clare please let me in. I'm sorry I told you I wasn't any good at it" I heard Eli say from outside. I was mad at him and I would unlock the door but, I can't.

"I can't" I told him while holding my foot which hurt so bad that I would scream and cry but refused to let myself do that.

"All you have to do is get up walk over to the door and unlock the door. It's not that hard." He said sarcastically.

"I know how to open the door but you horrible dancing broke my foot" I sobbed to him. The pain is starting to get to me.

"You're the one who can't dance!" he shot back.

"You make the Jonas Brothers look like they can dance"

"Wow that's low" he said.

"I'm just keeping it real"

"Let me in" he said.

"What part of I think you broke my foot with your wannabe Michael Jackson dancing did you not get."

"Clare, just stop insulting me and open the door"

"How stupid are you. Use your key"

"… I don't have it"

"Where is it?"

"In your back pocket" he said. I reached into my back pocket and it was there.

"Go get my dad to let you in and hurry because my foot hurt"

"Ok I'll be right back" he said and then I heard him run down the stairs yelling for my dad.

5 minutes…

10 minutes…

60 minutes…

2 hours…

'Really' it's been two hours where is he? I hear footsteps come to the door and then it opened and I saw Eli and my dad standing there.

"What took you so long?" I asked furiously. They looked at each other.

"I went downstairs to tell your dad that I needed the key to the room and then your dad told me Rihanna new CD came out today so I went and got it and then we grabbed some subway and ate then we came back and then I remembered you was still up here waiting." He said and I just stared at him and my dad.

"You went and got Rihanna CD and ate subway before you came up here to get me" I repeated just to make sure I got what he said straight.

"Um…pretty much" he said like it wasn't anything.

"Did you get me something?"

"Yeah, your dad"

"Eli, get out and Dad Eli broke my foot" I said.

"How did he break it?" he asked looking at it.

"We were dancing and he kept stepping on it"

"Are you sure you didn't break it because you were never good at it." He said as I stared at him.

"I was the best dancer at my dance school. They always gave me solo's"

"That's because everyone else was too scared to dance with you because you always got violent when you danced" my dad told me as Eli was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh" was all I could say

**I'm sorry if this chapter suck cause I'm sick and I just felt bad that I didn't update in a week. I need some ideas for the next chapter…. Review and please be nice…**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I thought the last chapter was bad but people liked it so… I guess it was alright.**

**This chapter has been on my mind for the longest and today is thanksgiving so I thought it would be alright to post it today…**

**This is dedicated to readers and reviewers!**

**Clare's POV**

Turns out there are nothing wrong with my foot. The doctor told me I should never try to dance again. I wanted to argue but Eli told me to just let it go, I wasn't good at it anyway. That was last night and now it's 6 a.m. and I can't sleep. I'll just stay in bed till 7.

6:01…

6:02…

6:03…

Ok so maybe staring at the clock won't make time go by faster. I go to find something to do…I'll brush my teeth. I'm almost out the bed when Eli pulls me back in to his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Eli. His breath is tickling the back of my neck.

"To brush my teeth"

"Later" he said before he started snoring again.

"Let me go, Eli" I demanded.

"You can do it later" he mumbled. I don't know what to do. Then an idea popped into my head. I sat up pushed Eli so he was now lying on his back and then I sat myself on his thighs. I let my hands roam his body and his eyes opened wide.

"W-what are y-you doing?" He asked.

"I just never realized how much I like you until now" I said honestly.

"You like me?" he asked with his face turning red.

"Yeah and I know you will never return the feelings" I said looking away dramatically.

He sat up and I wrapped my legs around him.

"I like you too but we have only known each other for like a week"

"I know but, I feel this connection with you" I said looking back into his eyes.

"How about we give it a try?" he asked. I looked at him this is not where I wanted to be but I do like him and maybe if I say yes he'll let me go.

"Yes." I said with a smile. Then he kissed me and then the smell of burned food hit my nose. "Oh no" I groaned.

"What?"

"My mom is trying to cook" I said getting off him and running down stairs to save the house and ourselves from disaster.

"Breakfast is done!" yelled my mother. I ran in to the smoky kitchen with my eyes watering and coughing.

"Mom (cough) what (cough) did I tell (cough) you about cooking"

"You said to read the cookbook and take my time."

"(Cough) what else"

"Never do it unattended"

"Exactly (cough) nobody was in here with you (cough)"

"Eli's mother is in here with me. She was cooking the bacon and I was cooking the eggs"

"Yeah, I'm in here with her. Look at the bacon doesn't it look delicious" Eli's mother said as she put the bacon in my face or at least that's what it's suppose to be. Two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Ugh! Mom what did I tell you about cooking" Eli said.

"You said to make sure someone was in the kitchen with me"

"Ok, two new rules. Neither of you are allowed to cook unless one of us are in the kitchen and until you take a cooking class" I said.

"That's unfair" they both cried out.

"I wanted to cook you some food for Thanksgiving" said my mother.

"That's two months from now" Eli said.

"Yes, but on the actually day we will be visiting you guys and you get to cook for us so we decided to cook for you today" said Mrs. G.

"Kids just let them cook. We're insured" said my dad from the living room.

"He's right. I guess you guys can burn the kitchen down" I said walking out.

"Oh and by the way Clare and I are official" Eli yelled into the kitchen.

"Woo!" they yelled.

"We have to have a big dinner and invite everyone over" said my mom.

"Oh that reminds me Eli. Mark should be here in a few minutes." I felt Eli tense up.

"What's wrong?"

"Fitz is coming" he said darkly.

"I'm already here little cousin" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked over Eli's shoulder to see Fitz standing there.

"You're his cousin?"

"Yeah" said Eli

"Hello beautiful" Fitz said and I blush a little. "When is our second date?" he asked.

"I'm with Eli now" I told him.

"So we're not going on a date?" he asked.

"No stupid. She's with me" Eli said with his back still to Fitz.

"How about we have a little challenge to see who she goes on a date with"

"What kind of challenge?" asked Eli.

"Pokémon" said Fitz.

"You're on!"

**Ok I will post when I refresh myself with the Pokémon concept. When I was younger I knew everything about Pokémon because I was forced to play with my little cousin…so either I'll figure out what to do or I'll skip over the challenge or make something come up…**

**Well happy turkey day to Americans…like me!**

**I want to get over 350 reviews!**

**Read and Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**OOOOMMMMGGGGEEEEE**

**You guys are so freaking awesome! I'm sorry I haven't updated since like thanksgivings but school and bowling takes A LOT of my time**

**So I decided to update before I go to sleep for all my stories!**

**WOOOO!**

**Starting off with Marriage!**

**Enjoy!**

**Clare's POV**

"It's on"

"Like Donkey Kong"

"It's Hong Kong stupid"

"Why would it be on like Hong Kong?"

"Because it is"

"Idiot"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Stupid"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A reject"

"I know you are but what am I?

"Stop it!"

"Make me"

"I'll make you alright"

"Guys!" I yelled gaining their attention.

"Huh" they both asked.

"Aren't you suppose to be having a Pokémon battle?" I asked even though I didn't feel like sitting through a "_Pikachu I choose you"_

"Clare you can't just jump into the battle you have to work your up there" said Eli.

"What do you mean work your way up there?" I asked.

"When Eli and I have Pokémon battle's we go through 12 stages before we battle" said Fitz.

"12?"

"Yes, we will explain as we approach them" said Eli.

"Like now. We are about to have coloring contest" said Fitz.

"Coloring? What are 5?" I asked getting slightly irritated.

"Yes we have to color a carebear and you have to tell us who colored the best" said Eli.

"Really?"

"Yes now shush so I can perfect Cheer bear" said Eli as he picked up a pink color pencil. I sat there shocked that they were actually coloring.

"I'm going to get some water-"

"Shush" they both cut me off. I stood up and stormed to the kitchen where our parents were sitting there talking. They looked at me when I threw the refrigerator open.

"Clare, what's wrong?" asked my mom.

"The boys"

"What are they doing?" asked Eli's mom.

"They are having this contest to see who gets to take me out"

"Ooh really? What stage are they on?" she asked me.

"The coloring stage"

"That means the dancing stage is next. Do you mind if we watch I love watching the boys in their little contest against each other."

"Um sure" I said as I closed the fridge. We all walked in to see them done with their pictures holding them up for me to see. I'm not sure what Fitz bear is supposed to be because all I see is a dark blue scribble all over the page while Eli's bear was pink and in the lines.

"I pick Eli's" when I said this he had the biggest smile on his face. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss…on the lips…with a little tongue but not a full French kiss.

"She's not yours yet we still have 11 more challenges to go" said Fitz he sounded a little annoyed. Eli pulled away in time to see me blushing furiously. "The next challenge is Dance" said Fitz.

"Clare you pick the song" Eli told me. I sat there and wondered what song to pick.

"Will you guys dress up in what was worn in the video?" I asked. They looked at each other nervously and then back at me and nodded their heads "Ok, I want you guys to dance to single ladies" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Hell no!" yelled Fitz.

"If you don't do it then that means I win automatically" said Eli. Fitz eyes widened when Eli said this.

"I refuse to lose to a reject like you. I'm in" Fitz said glaring at Eli who was just had a blank expression on his face.

"Go get your leotards, tights and stilettos on" I told already laughing because I know they will look ridicules. They both rolled their eyes and followed my mom to going to get their clothes. A few minutes Eli came back in the room tripping over his feet. After he got control of his self he stood up and posed like he was at a photo shoot. I pulled out my cell phone and took a picture "Facebook" I whispered to myself as Fitz came crawling into the room and held onto the couch as he pulled his self off the ground. I turned on the TV and went on demand to find Single ladies.

"Please don't find it" they both said. I almost missed but I stopped in time to see it. I pressed play and they got in position as I pulled my phone back on the record them as I sat by the TV.

"Hello YouTube"

**Ok this is where I'm going to leave you because I'm super duper tired but I will be updating everyday this week. 2 contest a day so what should tomorrow's contest be?**

**Review! And I'll love you forever even though I probably already do **


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for the delay….**

**I'm going to use two ideas….see if they are yours**

**Read!**

So Fitz had to ride back to Degrassi and that was probably one of the worse ideas that a person could ever think of. The argued the whole way home over nothing basically. Fitz kept saying that Eli was touching him but he wasn't and how do I know because I was sitting in the middle of them.

"Are you touching me again?" asked Fitz.

"No!" everybody in the car yelled.

"Then who elbow is on my thigh?" he asked.

"That's me" I said feeling like a recording that kept repeating its self.

"Oh…I see what you want to do but, it's too crowded back here."

"Yeah…wait what? I'm just leaning on you I don't want to do nothing else but lean on you" I said quickly before he could get any ideas.

"We're back at Degrassi" Eli's mother announced.

I'm so happy because that means I can crawl back into my bed and sl-

"Wow there's already a crowd here" said Eli.

"A crowd here for what?" I asked noticing there were a lot of people standing in front of a stage. Wait why is there a stage right there?

"The quiz show…Degrassi style." said Fitz as he got out of the truck. Once we all got I realized there were people wearing either a "Team Eli" or "Team Fitz" t-shirt.

"Wow" was all I could say as Alli came running up to wearing a baby blue "Team Clare" t-shirt.

"I got you a "Team Clare" shirt" she said handing it over to me.

"Cool, I got my own team"

"Shush and put on the shirt so we can get this show on the road"

I put the shirt over my black long sleeve shirt and then Alli pulled me to the stage where the boys were standing with their hands on a buzzer like in jeopardy. I walked up to the microphone.

"Are you guys ready for the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle quiz show" I said into the microphone and the crowd went wild.

"Team Eli"

"Team Fitz" the crowd yelled out.

"Team Clare, WOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Alli which caused everybody to stop cheering and look at her. It was an awkward silence.

"Ok…let's get this started. Eli, Fitz are you ready?"

"Ready like spaghetti" said Fitz.

"I'm ready like SpongeBob" said Eli.

"Alright the first question is…Which Ninja Turtle has an orange mask and provides comic relief?"

"Leonardo" Eli said confidently.

"No, it's Michelangelo." said Fitz. They both looked at me.

"It's Michelangelo"

"In your face sucker" yelled Fitz.

"Ok, next question. Whatyear did the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles debut?"

"1980" answered Fitz.

"1987" Eli said nervously.

"It's…1987!"

"Yes!" said Eli as his fans cheered.

"Alright calm down for the next question." I said and everybody quieted down immediately. "Ok what letters were on the jar of ooze that turned the turtles into mutants?"

"TCRI" they both yelled.

"You are both correct"

"So do we both get a point?" asked Fitz.

"No, moving on to the next question… finish this line: Rapheal is cool but what?"

"Awesome" said Eli.

"Rude" said Fitz.

"You both are wrong he was Crude." I said.

"You're lying he was rude." Fitz said accusingly.

"I'm just reading what's on the card" I defended myself.

"Let me see that card"

"No"

"Clare, give me the card"

"Fitz leave me alone and get back in your spot so we can finish this stupid game." I said running off the stage with him following close behind. I was never good in gym the whole running thing was never easy for me. I start to slow down and then came to a complete stop. I turned around to see that I only took like 20 steps. 'Man I am out of shape' I start ripping the cards and I threw them in the ground. "What's next?" I asked breathless.

"The sing off" said Eli into the microphone. "You have to pick the singer and song"

"Alli pick a singer" I told her.

"Um…Lady Gaga"

"Ok. Eli you sing Poker face and Fitz" I started realizing I was kind of mad at him "You sing so happy I could die. Everybody to the theatre!" I yelled.

Everybody ran to the theatre except for me and Alli. Once we got there Eli was standing up there with a paper in his face I'm assuming the lyrics.

"Let's get this started" I said as I took a seat between Fitz and Drew. Eli took a deep breath.

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

He started dancing like a stripper.

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me, I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
[ From: . ]  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah)

He took his shirt off and continued dancing.

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

When he finished he blew me a kiss.

"Beat that Fartz" he yelled into the mic.

**Review and tell me how bad this chapter was…don't be too mean lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow…**

"I refuse to sing a Lady Gaga song" Fitz said.

"Ok, well what do you want to sing?" I asked him.

"Wait! You're giving him a choice!" Eli asked.

"Yeah"

"Why didn't I get to choose what I wanted to sing?"

"You didn't ask"

"You didn't tell me I had a choice"

"You didn't ask"

"Because, I didn't know!"

"Whatever, Fitz do you know what you want to-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy" our headmistress called as she walked towards us. "You have an assignment that needs to be attended to right away"

"But, class doesn't start till tomorrow for us" I told her.

"You live in Marriage Hall which means you have to do things Marriage couples that have kids do"

"We don't have any kids" Eli said.

"Well you did before you took the batteries out of your baby doll" she said as she pulled our baby from out of her bag. "Didn't think I would find out did you?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"So what's our assignment?" Eli asked.

"Well since you took the batteries out of your baby I'm going to make you take care of my daughter Lisa twins"

"How are you going to take your daughter twins away from her and force them on us?" I asked

"My daughter got in trouble with the law; she robbed a McDonalds for all their McChickens"

Eli and I laughed at that. "She robbed a McDonalds for all their McChickens?" Eli asked.

"Yes, anyways my daughter did some other things that I'm not going to name off, so she will be gone for awhile and these kids are driving me crazy so, they will be staying with you for the remainder of the year" she finished.

"That's not fair" we both shouted.

"Life isn't fair. The kids will be here in an hour with their stuff. Their names are Ashley and Ashton."

"We don't have room for them we're rooming with Alli and Drew."

"Oh, don't worry they are doing the same thing you are and over your break we moved all your stuff into a house"

"On Campus?" I asked.

"Yes we have a couple for faculty or for projects like this."

"They can't go anywhere!" Fitz yelled. I forgot he was there "We have a challenge going on"

"Mr. Fitzgerald what house do you stay in?" she asked

"The Mathlete Hall"

"Ok, go brush up on your math skills for the upcoming competition" she said as we all looked at him.

"Fine" he said. I was expecting him to put up a fight but…he didn't. We all watch him walk away.

"Oh yeah before I leave I want to warn you that Ashley and Ashton are both whiners and Ashton often uses the bathroom on himself and Ashley has…a bad mouth on her."

"How old are they?" Eli asked.

"5"

"I didn't know 5 year olds could talk" Eli said. We both look at him. "What?"

"Nothing, so when are they coming?" I asked.

"Right now"

**I know this is short but I'm in school and I had free time so I typed this up since it has been a while since I last updated. Some people were getting tired of the competition thing so I will give it a little break. Be nice and review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**People want Alli and Drew so I shall give you Alli and Drew!**

**Drew P.O.V.**

"So let me get this straight." Alli started. "We have to take care of some kids for the rest of our life!"

"No Alliah, you will be taking of them till the end of the year while my daughter is in rehab"

"Wait she's in Rehab? I thought you said she was in jail for robbing McDonalds.

"No that was my other daughter. I have two daughters…anyways do you understand your assignment?" she asked us.

Alli opened her mouth to say something but I faster.

"Yes we understand our assignment"

"Yes, but I do have one question" Alli said

I put my hand on my face and slide it down slowly.

"Yes Alliah"

"What happen to our battery operated baby?" she asked and I slowly started to back away.

"Ask Drew about it" she said before she walked away to go find Eli and Clare. Alli turned and looked at me.

"Drew?"

_**Flashback**_

_Eli had a guitar solo and he was doing well and then he missed the last note and he got mad and started swinging the guitar around. I ran away from the drums and hid behind the couch so he wouldn't hit me._

_CRASH_

_I stood up slowly to see Eli with his back to mine and looking at the TV that was now broken with the guitar in it._

"_Really Eli?" I asked him._

"_My bad man" he said as we sat on the couch looking at the broken TV._

_We sat in silence for about ten minutes before I spoke._

"_Man, I'm bored"_

"_Hey I got an idea. How about we play the Wii" I glared at him._

"_We tried that and you threw the guitar into the TV" I reminded him._

_We sat in silence for a couple of more minutes before an idea popped into my head._

"_Let's play some hockey"_

"_Where?"_

"_Right here let's just move the couch and the tables out of the way"_

_We moved everything to the wall and then went and grabbed our hockey sticks._

"_Dude, we need a puck" Eli pointed._

"_Dang I forgot about that. Wait! I know what we could use."_

_I ran into our room throwing stuff around to find what I was looking for. After I threw things out of my way I came across the hockey puck you had just brought me and then I found our battery operated baby and we used that as our puck_

_End of Flashback_

"Wait. So you saw the hockey puck and used our baby?" Alli asked me.

"Um, yeah pretty much"

"Oh my gosh you are stupid! Now we have to take care of some real kids that we can't just take their batteries out and leave them"

"Why not?"

"Because they don't have batteries…duh!"

"Wow…lets head to the house to meet these little brats

**Sorry guys I guess this a…filler I think that's what I should call it anyways I have been really sick but I am getting better and I will have more energy to write better.**

**Anyways I'll try to update soon if I feel better.**

**Review nicely or constructive criticism please **


	21. Chapter 21

**Clare POV**

I have to be dreaming. This can't be real.

'Pinch'

First, I go to Degrassi. Then, I find out I'm married to an insanely hot guy who hair I want to rip off then glue back on because it's so beautiful.

'Pinch'

Then his cousin bumps into me (literally) and then asks me on a date I accept which leads into them having a competition where they did some crazy stuff.

'Pinch'

And now I'm standing in the living room of our new house that we share with Alli and Drew and their two "kids" who was currently out to dinner with their parents while I watch Eli, Ashton and Ashley tearing up the house.

'Pinch'

Yep I'm definitely not dreaming.

"We want food" said Ashton.

"Yeah I'm hungry" Ashley and Eli said.

"Well what do you want?"

"Hot dogs!" Ashley yelled.

"And Mac and cheese!" Ashton yelled out.

"You!" Eli yelled out. We all looked at him.

"Really Eli?" I asked him. He nodded his head as I pushed them out so I could cook in peace.

**40 minutes later**

"Dinner's done" I yelled. They came before I got the last letter out of my mouth.

"What's this?" Ashton asked as he picked up his hot dog.

"It's a hot dog"

"What's this?" Ashley asked as she poked her Mac and cheese with a fork.

"It's what you asked for"

"It looks weird and gross" Ashley said as she pushed her food away from her.

"Nasty" they started to chant and after a few times Eli joined in banging on the table and then they threw their food on the floor.

"Hey! Stop doing that and pick up your food. Eli, help me!" by now they are screaming at the top of their lungs.

I can't win its three of them against me and Eli's suppose to be on my side but instead he's on their side. I slowly walk upstairs and into our room and sit with my back to the door. After a couple of minutes I hear them stop and laugh then everything gets quiet and I hear some footsteps come up the stairs and into the room.

"What's up" Eli said as he jumped on the landing on his side. I don't answer him. He looks up and stares into my eyes. He sits up and pulls me into his lap. "What's wrong?"

"The kids don't respect me and they probably won't ever"

"What are you talking about?"

"When they started chanting you joined in instead of sticking up for me you was on their side instead of me you partner. They are never going to respect me as long as you keep doing what they are doing instead of being their parent" I said.

"I'm sorry" he said while rubbing my back. "I'll be right back" he got up causing me to fall on my side. He ran downstairs then he ran back up but there were other footsteps this time.

"Clare, Ashley and Ashton have something they want to tell you something" he pushed closer to the bed.

"We're sorry" Ashton said.

"We didn't mean to make you sad" Ashley said.

"It's ok" I said. They crawled on the bed and gave me a hug.

"We're going to go clean our mess" Ashley said and then they were gone.

"Since we're alone can I have you now?" he asked.

I leaned in so our noses were touching.

"Nope you have to go help clean up "I smiled and leaned back laughing at the expression on his face.

"Your such a tease Clare, but don't worry 'cause I'm going get ya" he said and then he was up and out the door.

**So…..if I get like ten or more reviews I will post what happen at dinner with Alli and Drew…..**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, hey, hey!**

**Alli POV**

"So what do you want to tell me?" The headmistress asked me.

"I should start from the beginning"

_**Flashback**_

"_Alliah and Drew over here" my mother called from the table where my dad and Drew parents were laughing at something._

_I didn't want to come and eat dinner with my parents at first but then they let me pick the restaurant. Red Robin Yummmmm! I love their burgers and their shakes oh and their fries it's just all so delicious!_

"Alliah what does Red Robin's food have to with why you called me here?" the Headmistress asked slightly annoyed since it was 11 p.m.

"Oh right let me get straight to the point."

"_So, you know technically you and Drew aren't married." Adam pointed out to me. "Which means you don't have to stay with him" he told me as I watch Drew chase John (__**our son) **__around the restaurant because he refused to sit down._

"_You know what you're right." I told as I pulled out my cell phone and called Clare._

"_Tell the headmistress to get to our house ASAP!"_

_Flashback Ends_

"So what do you want Alliah?" She asked again.

"That Clare and I don't have to put up with this!"

"Yeah!" Clare backed her up

"And if you want us to do this marriage thing you have to do it the right way!"

"Yea- wait what?" Clare asked confused.

"Yes, the right, which means that we have a wedding" I said

"No, Alli what are you saying?"

"Ok I'll give you girls a month to plan" said the headmistress.

"A week" I said

"Fine a week" the headmistress said before she got up and left.

"Alli what was that?" Clare asked me.

"I just helped us out"

"No, you just told our headmistress that we were getting married in a week!"

"I know that's awesome right?"

"What's awesome?" Drew asked as he and Eli came down stairs.

Clare told them what happened and they weren't happy but they weren't mad either.

"I think we should all match" I told them.

"Yeah, we should all wear our birthday suit" Eli said

"Ooh that's sounds good to me…wait isn't a birthday suit when you're naked?" I asked.

"Yup" Eli said

"I say we do it" Drew said.

"Our parent's are going to be there!" Clare yelled out.

"Yeah that probably won't work then" I said after a while.

"Well I say we should sleep on it and talk tomorrow" Clare said as she stood up pulling Eli up behind her.

"Wait I got another idea, maybe we should dress up as Austin Powers and the girls dress up as like Britney Spears or something.

"Goodnight Drew" Clare called from upstairs.

"Nobody ever likes my ideas" Drew whispered sadly.

"I like your ideas" I told him as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks"

**Review **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! **

**I do not own Degrassi, Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade, Not like the movies by Katy Perry, Can't Stand it by Never Shout Never and Until your mine by Demi Lovato! **

**This is the longest chapter I have written so far!**

**Enjoy **

**Day before wedding**

**Dreamland**

_Eli and Clare were having a picnic in the park with their kids. It was their first family outing. They had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with plain Lays on the side with Capri Suns to drink and to top it off ice cream for dessert. After they finished eating the kids ran around the park laughing and giggling while Eli and Clare sat in a comfortable silence enjoying each other's company._

"_It's beautiful out here" Clare told Eli._

"_Yeah" Eli said. "I've had the time of my life" He told Clare while standing up and pulling her with him._

"_Aw! Me too!" Clare said excitedly. _

"_I've never felt this way before, I swear" Eli said. "And I owe it all to you"_

"_Thanks" Clare said with a smile face._

"_Dirty bit" Eli said before he started dancing while Clare just stared at him._

"_Really, Eli?"_

_**Back to Reality**_

"Really what, Clare?" Eli whispered to her.

"Nothing just go back to sleep before Alli-"

"I can hear you two breathing in there get out here so we can get started on planning this wedding" She yelled from downstairs.

"Maybe if we stay quiet she'll leave us alone" Eli told Clare. She nodded in agreement as they fell into a complete silence. After a few minutes Eli broke the silence.

"I think we're sa-"he was interrupted by our door being kicked in.

"ATTACK!" yelled Alli.

Clare and Eli lifted their heads in time to see water balloons being thrown at them. Eli and Clare hid under their cover not that it helped much when suddenly the water balloons stopped coming. They slowly removed the cover from their heads to find Alli and Drew laughing who weren't paying attention to Eli and Clare who were pulling water guns from under their bed.

"ATTACK!" Eli yelled. Alli and Drew ran out of the room to the stairs with Eli and Clare on their tail. Eli and Clare shoot the stairs instead of Alli and Drew.

"Ahhh!" Drew yelled as he slipped on a step. He began trying to find something to hold on to stop his falling. He thought he grabbed the railing but it was Alli leg instead.

"No!" She yelled before she fell down the stairs hitting her butt on every step.

"Ha ha suckers" Clare yelled from top.

"Elijah and Clare come down here please" Alli's mother called up to us. They threw their water guns and started walking down the stairs still laughing at drew and Alli who were still trying to untangle themselves from each other when the same thing that happen to them happened to Clare and Eli.

After Eli and Clare finished their fall they were lying on top of each other and also on top of Alli and Drew.

"Kids this is no time to play. You kids haven't planned your wedding and its tomorrow! We have to much work to do!" Mrs. Bhandari scolded them. Them apologized and got off each other and went to living room where pop-tarts were waiting for them.

"Ok, so we need to pick and agree on two colors" Alli pointed out as we sat in the living room eating Pop-tarts.

"And, we need to choose who is going to be in our wedding" Drew said.

"We need to get fitted in our dresses" Clare told Alli.

"We need to go back to sleep" Eli yelled from the couch.

"Eli we got one day to plan a double wedding." Alli exclaimed.

"So what should we work on first?" Clare asked.

"I think we should do color's first since it's the easiest" Drew said and they all nodded their head in agreement.

"Black" Eli said.

"White and Black" Clare said.

"Pink and White" Alli said.

"Green and White" Drew said.

We all blurted out the colors we wanted at the same time. We all looked at each other trying to figure out how we were going to narrow our colors down to two.

"Clare, why did you pick black and white?" Alli asked Clare.

"Eli and I balance each other out like yin and yang. He's the bad and I'm the good."

"Hey, I can be good too!" he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, but you're not"  
"Whatever, so why did you pick green and white?" Eli asked Drew.

"They remind me of mints" Drew said.

"Wow, ok I think we should do pink and white because it reminds me of cotton candy" Alli said.

"Where have you seen white cotton candy?" Eli asked her.

"I…um…nowhere but still those two colors are pretty togeth-"she was cut off by someone knocking on the front door. Me, Alli and Drew looked Eli since he was the closet to the door.

"Fine I'll get it this time" he said as he opened the door revealing the headmistress. We all waved as she walked in.

"Hello headmistress what can we do for you this morning?" I asked her.

"You kids can call me Angie and I came over to help you with your wedding"

"Oh, ok we need a little help right now" Alli told her.

"We need to pick two colors but we can't agree on two colors" Drew told her.

"Well you kids can split the hall into four and everybody can have their own section." She suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea but then it would look weird" Clare told her and the others agreed with her.

"Ok, I have something I want all four of you to do." She paused. "I want you kids to sing a song about love. It doesn't have to express how you feel about your partner and you don't have to write it you can sing a song by your favorite singer and don't tell each other make it a surprise ok."

We all mumbled an ok.

"Alright well I'm going to head out and let you guys enjoy your day" she said as she walked out the door.

"Wait!" Alli yelled out. Angela stopped. "What about the colors?"

"Oh yeah I think you should do green and white those colors remind me of mints" she said and then she was gone.

"Mints rule!" Drew yelled

**Later**

"I want a long poofy white dress" Alli told a worker in David's Bridal.

"Ok and for you Ms. Edwards?" the worker asked Clare.

"I want a short a little pass the knee kind of poofy white dress"

"Ok, I'll be back" she said as she went to find a dress that fit our description.

"Are the boys getting their tuxedos?" Alli asked Clare.

"Yeah that's where they are right now"

"Do you think they will pick out something decent?"

"Well Eli told me that he was getting all black and Drew said he was getting a green tux with a white shirt and green and white shoes" Clare said giggling.

"No!" Alli whined. She pulled her phone out of her purse and called Drew.

"Ms. Edwards, I have the dress you requested" the worker said as she pulled a short white poofy dress with a white flower slightly in the mid area of the dress. It was the dress Clare wanted it was perfect she didn't even have to try it on to know that.

"I'll take it" she said with a smile on my face. She handed it to me and then went off to find Alli's dress.  
"Ok he didn't get" Alli said.

"Really?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, my dad handled it. Hey, is that your dress?" She asked Clare.

"Yeah what do you think?"

"I think it's perfect"

"Ms. Bhandari, I have the dress you requested" she pulled the dress out of the garment bag and headed it to Alli to try on.

"I'm going to try mines on are you Clare?" Alli asked her.

"No I think its fine"

"Come on Clare please?" she said using her baby voice.

"Ok fine"

The girls went into the dressing room and put their dress on. Both of their dresses were fitted at the top and flared out. They couldn't stop staring at themselves in the mirror.

"Come on girls we need to pack you an overnight bag" Clare mother told them as she basically pushed them back into the dressing rooms.

"Do we seriously have to do the whole can't see the husband before the wedding thing?" Alli asked

"Yes and you girls will be staying with us, end of discussion."Mrs. Bhandari said.

**Wedding day**

"Everybody get in their places!" Angela yelled. "Where are the dad's?" she asked.

"They're crying" her assistant said

"Oh gosh" she said walking away to go find the men.

"Eli, you ready for this?" Drew asked him.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah man let's get this started!" Eli said.

"What are you boys about to do?" Eli's mom asked.

"We're about to…well actually I'm not sure I was just saying yeah" Eli said.

"You are your father's child. Your suppose to be standing at the altar waiting for the girls to walk down." She told them.

"Thanks mom" Eli told her and ran out the room with Drew running after him.

"I found the father's!" Angela announced. The father's grabbed their daughters hand and started walking down the aisle. Alli looked around and saw all her family smiling at her. She looked at her brother Sav who had a tear roll down his face. Sav never cried and now that he was crying it was going to make her cry. Alli and Clare walked up to their significant other.

"First, I would like to ask is there anyone against this marriage?"

Fitz stood up "I'm aga-" was all he got out before Darcy -Clare's sister- husband tackled Fitz to the ground and said something to him before standing up and pulling Fitz up with him.

"Um, I was just playing" he said before sitting down. Clare and Eli laughed silently.

"Ok then" the priest said. "Alli and Drew and Clare and Eli, If you are ready to step into the holy circle of matrimony, assuming all its rights, obligations and abundant joys, please so indicate by joining hands.

Do you, Alliah Bhandari and Clare Edwards take your soul mate, Drew Torres and Elijah-"

"Just call me Eli" Eli interrupted him.

"Um ok Eli Goldsworthy as your husband, to love him and to honor him, to nurture, serve and support him, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by his side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love; do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so, answer now, "I do."

Alli and Clare answered, "I do"

Do you, Drew Torres and Eli Goldsworthy take your soul mate, Alli Bhandari and ?Clare Edwards as your wife, to love her and to honor her, to nurture, serve and support her, in times of joy and in times of difficulty? Do you promise to remain by her side regardless of what trouble befalls you, and in the presence of temptation to forsake this love; do you promise to remain steadfast and true? Do you promise with all your heart and soul to honor this vow till death do you part? If so answer now, "I do."

Drew and Eli answered, "I do"

"Then you may kiss the bride" he announced. They kissed.

**Skip to reception**

"Alright everybody I asked the two newly married couples to sing a song, so they will each sing a song starting with Eli." The headmistress announced. Everybody clapped as Eli walked on the stage and started singing Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Ohh

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cuz talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find

He bowed and walked off stage as the headmistress walked on.

"Next is Clare Goldsworthy"

Clare blushed at her new last name. she sat on a stool and began singing Not like the movies by Katy Perry

_He put it on me; I put it on,  
like there was nothing wrong.  
It didn't fit,  
It wasn't right.  
Wasn't just the size.  
They say you know,  
when you know.  
I don't know._

I didn't feel  
the fairytale feeling, no.  
Am I a stupid girl  
for even dreaming that I could?

If it's not like the movies,  
that's how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
I'll come undone,  
and my world will stop spinning  
and that's just the beginning, yeah.

Snow white said when I was young,  
"One day my prince will come."  
So I wait for that date.  
They say it's hard to meet your match,  
Find my better half.  
So we make perfect shapes.  
If stars don't align,

if it doesn't stop time,  
if you can't see the sign,  
wait for it.  
One hundred percent,  
with every penny spent.  
He'll be the one that,  
Finishes your sentences.

If it's not like the movies,  
that's how it should be.  
When he's the one,  
He'll come undone,  
And my world will stop spinning,  
And that's just the beginning.

'Cause I know you're out there,  
and your, your love came for me.  
It's a crazy idea that you were made,  
perfectly for me you'll see.

Just like the movies.  
That's how it will be.  
Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending.  
It's not like the movies,  
but that's how it should be, yeah.  
When he's the one,  
You'll come undone,  
And your world will stop spinning,  
And it's just the beginning.

She smiled and blew a kiss to the crowd.

"Drew you're next" she said before she walked off.

Drew walked on stage with a big goofy smile on his face before he started singing Can't stand it by Never Shout Never.

_Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
the more I think about,  
the more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super fucking cute  
And I can't stand it_

I've been searching for  
A girl that's just like you  
Cause I know  
That your heart is true

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it

Let's forget,  
And run away  
To sail the ocean blue  
Then you'll know,  
That my heart is true

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
and I can't stand it

you, you got me where you want me  
because I'll do anything to please you  
Just to make it through…  
Another year

You, I saw you across the room  
and I knew that this is gonna  
Blossom into something beautiful.  
You're beautiful.

Baby, I love you  
I never want to let you go  
the more I think about,  
the more I want to let you know…  
That everything you do,  
Is super duper cute  
And I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it  
No I can't stand it

The crowd cheered

"Babe it's your turn" He told Alli before he pulled her onstage.

"I'll be singing Until you mine by Demi Lovato" she announced before she started singing.

_My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
can get to you  
Just wanna get to you_

The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Alone inside, I can only hear  
your voice  
Ringing through the noise

Can't find my mind, keeps on  
coming back to you  
Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all I see, yeah

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way

Mine...  
Until you're  
mine...

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

My state of mind, has finally got the  
best of me,  
I need you next to me...

"Good job guys" Clare sister said to them. They all said thanks and started dancing to some Usher song that was on.

"So what's next our honeymoon?" Drew yelled over the music.

"Actually you guys will be vacationing with your kids. That's your honeymoon" Drew mother said out of nowhere.

"Oh man, where we taking them?" Eli asked.

"If I'll tell you then that would ruin the surprise" she said before disappearing into the crowd leaving behind four confused teenagers.

**It took me forever to write this chapter because I kept getting distracted by music and Sims 3. So I sat down and made myself type this, so I hoped you enjoyed this…hey give me some ideas of where they should go and uh…Review **


	24. Chapter 24

…**hi...**

**Alli POV**

Why do I always fall hard for somebody that will never be mine?

Why did I think just because we had that fake wedding that I might have a chance with him?

Why am I so jealous?

I mean Fiona is his real girlfriend while I'm a wannabe. Yet, I sit at the top of the stairs with Clare by my side as we watch our "husbands" cuddle up on the couch with their girlfriends.

Yep, you heard me Bianca is back. Her daddy paid for the damages she caused and they allowed her to come back.

Clare and I just sit in silence wishing that it was us who were cuddling with them.

"Why did we set our self up Alli?" Clare asked.

"I don't know. I guess we thought with our hearts instead of our heads…" I trailed off leaving us in a silence again.

"New mommy" I heard my "son" John call softly.

"Yes?"

"We want to watch a movie and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to watch them with us?"

I looked at Clare and she nodded her head and then she stood up and pulled me up with her. We linked arms as we walked to the kid's room.

"So what are we watching kiddo's?" Clare asked.

"SpongeBob!" they yelled in unison.

"Alright SpongeBob it is" She said before she sat on the floor.

After the movie was over the little girls were asleep leaving the boys, Clare and me awake.

"What's wrong?" asked Ashton.

"Did daddy make you mad again?" John asked.

"Something like that" I told them.

"Can you two keep a secret?" Clare asked. I gave her the "You-know-they-can't-keep no-secret" look. They both nodded their heads. "Well me and Alli have huge crushes on you "dads" but they don't like us back and they have girlfriends so it kind of hurts to know that they will never like us back."

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me" John said smiling revealing his shiny teeth.

"Alright you guys it's time for bed since we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow since we're going to Disney World!" I said trying to sound as happy as I could.

"Woo!" they cheered as they lay in their bed.

"Have sweet dreams" Clare whispered before we walked out and went to our rooms.

Why can't I just be happy?

**Ashton POV**

"John?" I whispered low.

"Yeah" he answered.

"I think we should go talk to our "dads" and tell them how said they make our "mom's""

"But, your mom said not to tell" John said.

"Stop being a girl and come on!" I said as I walked out the room and down the stairs.

"So I'll call you later?" Drew asked the funny looking lady with a very pointy nose.

"Yeah, can I get a goodbye kiss?" she asked. He nodded his head and leaned in close and their lips were about to touch when girl sitting on my "dad" lap said:

"Brat alert" all eyes turned and focused on John and me.

"Hey aren't you guys supposed to be in bed?" Eli asked.

"Hey aren't you breaking the rules by having those girls over here?" I asked.

"There isn't a rule against that" Drew said.

"Actually it is my grandmother told us when we were on our way here. She said they are not allowed to have anybody over unless they are family and they are not allowed to kiss anyone except for the ones you are married to." John paused to breathe "We would hate to have to wake her up at this time of night to tell her you guys are breaking the rules"

"You wouldn't" they all said.

"Try us" I told them.

"Calm down they were just leaving" Drew said.

"Actually I wasn't and why are you guys scared of them they can't do anything" Bianca said.

"They are apart of our grade and they are related to the headmistress so they can ruin our chances of being anything in life if they say anything to her.

"Wusses" Bianca said before she got off Eli lap and followed Fiona out the door shutting it behind her.

"They're gone so what do you want?" Eli asked irritated.

"We want you guys to go and fix whatever you messed up with our moms before we get to Disney World and if you don't…well you don't want to know what we can do. I told them.

"And to make sure you know we're serious" John said looking over at me and nodding his head. We walked up to them and kicked where the sun don't shine. "They better be happy tomorrow or else…" John finished before we ran upstairs into our rooms and into our beds.

**I updated! Woo! I wonder what the little boys got up their sleeve?**

**Anyways review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated lately but I had to get my grades back up after I let them drop…um that last episode of Degrassi was…boring I couldn't even focus on the show.**

**I forgot Alli and Drew's "daughter" name and I didn't see it in any chapter so…yeah lol**

**Anyways here is another chapter!**

3:05 a.m.

"Family time!" Eli yelled. Eli and Drew finally understood what the boys were talking about when they "threatened" them. They made a plan on how to make the girls happy and decided to put the plan in motion a little after 3 a.m. After a few minutes Ashley and Crystal came down stairs with their build-a-bear in their arms. They sat on the love seat and crossed their legs and put their build-a-bears in their laps and waved at the teens that waved back. Eli yelled family time again and got nothing.

"Dude, I don't think screaming family time is going to get them up" Drew pointed out then turned to the little girls. "Girls, we need you two to scream at the top of your lungs: Mommy, big brother save us they are trying to kills, hurry. Can you girls do that?" he asked them. The nodded their head and started screaming.

"MOMMY, BIG BROTHER SAVE US THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL US! HURRY!" They screamed in unison.

Clare, Alli and the boys ran down the stairs and into the living room. Clare had an alarm clock in her hand, Alli had a flat iron, John had a ninja turtle action figure and Ashton had a pillow in his hand.

"Seriously, how is an alarm clock, flat iron, a toy and a pillow going to save the girls if they were really in trouble?" Eli asked them. Eli looked over at Drew and they started to laugh, but they didn't laugh to long because Alli threw her flat iron at Drew's head and he started to scream.

"What the hell, Alli. That thing is hot did you just unplug that?" he asked with a small tear falling down his face which he would never admit that it was a tear he would say he was sweating through his eyes.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of flat ironing my hair and it was the closest thing." She said sounding proud of herself. Eli was staring at Drew and not paying attention to his surrounding until the action figure came into contact with his face and scratched the side of his face.

"No, not my face" he yelled as he dropped to the floor dramatically.

"Attack!" Clare yelled and the four of them grabbed pillows off the couch and started hitting Drew and Eli. There was a knock at the door but only the little girls heard it. They slid off the couch and grabbed each other hands and walked to the door and unlocked it. They opened the door revealing an irritated Bianca and Fiona who had one of those facial masks on.

"Ahhh! Mommy its Cruella de Vil and one of Cinderella step sisters" Ashley yelled before pulling Crystal away from them and back to the couch.

"What are they doing here?" Clare asked sadly.

"We have something to say to you and Alli and we want them to hear this too" Drew answered her.

"Clare, we have been through a lot in the month in a half that we have known each other and I want to be with you. So…" he turned to Bianca" Bianca I'm breaking up with you" he said bravely even though he was extremely nervous on the inside. She nodded her head and picked up the lamp and walked out the house. "Wow, that went way better than I thought it would" he said with a smile.

"Fiona, I have to break up with you too because you don't understand my favorite T.V. show, Jersey Shore like Alli does, so I have to let you go" Drew told her.

"Fine, but can we still go shopping together?" She asked him.

"Yes we can still shop and talk about people" he told her as she looked out the door and then to Eli.

"Um, Eli you may want to move. I think Bianca is about to throw the lamp through your window" she said before she walked out the house. A few seconds later the lamp flew through the window and nobody got hurt.

"Yep, she reacted way better than I thought she would" Eli said.

**Ok, that's all I have. I hope you guys like this um read my new story Pretty Little Liars…I should be updating that story tomorrow…um Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi! It's been like four months since I last updated! Hopefully I still got people interested in this story! **

**Just to let you guys know in the story it's the end of November and this chapter will be centered on Alli and Drew with some Eli and Clare of course and I will also be bringing in some new characters that you will recognize.**

**Alright I think I'm down talking. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Alli POV**

"What time is it?" I asked excitedly as Clare paid for her lunch.

"It's 11:45"

"Not that time!"

"Wintertime?" she asked confusingly.

"Yes and what happens during the winter?"

"Please tell me you don't still believe in Santa, Alli."

"Santa is real, but that's not what I'm talking about." I paused to see if she was going to guess again, but she didn't. "It's basketball season which means there will be cheerleading tryouts soon" I said trailing off.

"Alli I'm not trying out for the cheer squad with you"

"Come on Clare! Please for me?" I begged as we sat at the lunch table.

"Alli, you know I have no rhythm and cheering has been something you always wanted to do since we were little."

She was right about me wanting to be a cheerleader since I saw the first Bring It On movie. I remember it like it was yesterday when Darcy, her sister, put the movie on one day to shut us up and just like that I wanted to be a cheerleader.

"Clare you do have rhythm and if I remember correctly Mrs. J said you're the best dancer she ever had and yes I always wanted to be a cheerleader, but I want you to do it with me! Please Clare?" I said as I snatched some of her chips off her plate while giving her the saddest face I could. I know she can't say no to me. I give her about five more-

"Fine I'll do it" she said with a small pout on her face.

"Yay, you're the best Clare and you won't regret it" I told her as I gave her hug and then took off running out the cafeteria to meet Drew by the lake. I thought I heard her call my name so I stopped and turned around to see if she was behind me but she wasn't. I pulled my hat and began to run again when I ran into someone very muscular and tall. I took a step back away from the person and began to apologize.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention where I was going. Please don't throw me in a dumpster or throw a slushy at me, I just brought this winter coat yesterday and it cost me a fortune so-"I was cut off by the two fingers he put on my lips.

"Wow, you talk a lot and it's all good. It's not every day a beautiful girl runs into me" the guy said causing me to blush. "My name is Owen and I'm a junior. What's your name, beauty?" he asked as he let his two fingers fall from my lips.

"M-my name is Alli and I'm a freshman"

"Alli hmm… that's a pretty name-"

"Alli" I heard Drew call me and I turned and saw him running through the snow.

"You know the loser?" Owen asked me.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend" I said as Drew finally reached us.

"Hey Alli I was waiting by the lake waiting for you" he said as he put his arm around me and pulled me to his side while glaring at Owen.

"I bumped into Owen and I was saying I was sorry. Hope you weren't waiting long."

"Nah I wasn't, but let's get down to the lake before lunch is over." We started to walk away when Owen called my name.

"Alli" I turned and looked at him. "I'll see you later, ok" he winked before he walked into the Cafeteria building.

Me and Drew walked in silence to the frozen lake. When we reached the lake there was a picnic table with a picnic basket on it. I smiled at him and opened the picnic basket expecting to see food.

"Um, we're eating ice skates for lunch?" I asked him.

"No, I was actually going to teach you how to ice skate since it's something I like to do in the winter, but if you don't want to I-"I cut him off with a kiss.

"I would love to try something new"

"Cool" he said with a smile. We sat in a comfortable silence while putting on the skates. "Are you ready to go on the ice?" I nodded my head and wobble over to him.

He pulled me on to the ice and I felt like a little kid learning how to ride their bike without the training wheels.

"Just move your feet side to side" he instructed. I tried to do what he said but somehow I found myself almost in the splits and heading towards a pile of sticks.

"Drew, help me!" I screamed. There's nothing for me to grab onto to stop me from falling into those sticks when suddenly to arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards causing me to lose balance and fall on Drew. We sat on the ice for a few minutes before he broke the silence.

"So we're going to have to work on this for a while, huh?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah can we try again tonight?" I asked.

"I can't I have practice tonight"

"Oh" I said starting to feel sad.

"But, we can still come out here at lunch"

"Ok, well we need to get our shoes back on, class should be starting soon." He didn't want to agree but he did and he pulled me back to picnic table.

"Hi Drew" I heard a girl call out to him as we walked hand in hand to my next class.

"Oh, hi Katie. What's up?"

"Nothing much I was just wondering since we had the same class that we could you know walk together." She said with a huge smile on her face and it wasn't just big it was also creepy.

"Sorry I'm walking Alli to her class maybe another time" he said before we walked away I smiled at her when we passed her.

"Who was that?"

"That was Katie the head cheerleader"

'Oh crap she was the head cheerleader! Well there goes my chance at being a cheerleader'

"Well since she's the head cheerleader I guess I'll be wasting my time going to try out tomorrow"

"She's the head cheerleader not the coach, Alli." He said as we stopped in front of my class.

"So you think I should still try out?"

"Totally, well I got to get to class I'll see you when I get home, ok" he gave me a little kiss before walking away. I turned to walk in the class when I saw Eli devouring Clare's face.

"Ok you two break it up" I said while pulling Clare away from Eli and into the room.

"Alright class today I will be discussing what will be going on at school in two weeks." The class moaned. "Shush and just listen. In two weeks our basketball team will have their first game and do you know what that means?" Nobody answered. "That means that in two weeks it'll be game week and during game week we play different kinds of games every day and all day it's one of the favorite traditions at Degrassi. Then two weeks later right after Christmas we will have our spirit week which will lead up to the homecoming dance."

I raised my hand.

"Yes Alli?"

"Why didn't we have a spirit week and homecoming dance during football season?" I asked and a lot of people murmured in agreement with me.

"The head mistress said that Degrassi should not be cliché like other schools so we do different things or do them at a later time in the year"

"Oh" the entire class said and then there was a knock at the door.

"Clare, Drew is teaching me how to ice skate" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell him about the pants incident"

"We will not speak about that" I hissed before Mrs. Lost put a folded piece of paper on my desk and walked away. I looked at Clare and she just shrugged her shoulders. I opened the paper and it said:

_If you know what's good for you Bhandork you will leave Drew alone._

_ Katie_

'Oh I'm definitely going to try outs tomorrow!' I thought to myself.

**So how was this for a comeback…yeah it wasn't really funny but it will be in the next chapter, but for now just review and tell me what you though**

**Oh and one more thing I need some suggestions on some music to listen to and I pretty much listen to anything so tell me what some artists, rappers or bands that are good!**

**iloveelifromdehgrassi**


	27. Chapter 27

**Guess whose back! I am!**

**I want to send a shout-out to imadisneygirl, Jamester 7 and Katherine1997! Thank you guys for listening to my idea for this chapter, and giving me some feedback. **

"What's Bro?" Joe yelled as he did a fist bump with Eli.

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing really…hey you want to ditch class and go to that new arcade in the student lounge?"

"I'm in! Let me just text Drew so he can cover for me" Eli said as he pulled out his cell to text Drew.

'_Hey I'm ditching class today cover for me – SpongeBob'_

"Hey let's get going before anyone sees us and the others guys are waiting for us" Joe said as he started walking away.

Eli nodded his head as he got a text from Drew.

'_Ur covered – Patrick' _

Eli smiled and closed his phone as he walked in the student center.

"Wassup man?"

"Yo Eli!"

"Eli my man!"

Eli was greeted by is three friends Wesley, Conner and Steve, he met them his freshmen year at Degrassi at a comic convention.

They played games for an hour before they grabbed their bags and left the arcade so they would make it to dinner on time.

"Um, Eli?" Conner said hesitantly.

"Sup"

"I don't think Clare's happy with you" He pointed out as Eli looked up and saw Clare storming towards him with a look on her face that could kill.

"Hey babe what's up?"

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! You skipped your class!" She yelled drawing attention to them.

"Yeah. So, what's the problem?" Eli asked as if it was nothing.

"The problem is you skipped class to hang out with these losers. No offense guys" She said the last part softly.

"None taken" they murmured.

"Look Clare I understand you're all worried about my education and crap but skipping class is something I do. Just because we're dating doesn't mean I'm going to change myself, ok" he said calmly. Clare nodded her head and backed away slowly.

"Ok" she said before she turned away from him and his friends with a plan forming in her head on how she was going to make his life a living hell.

Alli and Clare are sitting on the couch watching Americas Funniest Videos when Eli and Drew walk in the house laughing at something Drew said.

"Dude, I still can't believe you said that to Mr. Bravo"

"I know right" Drew said as he sat by Alli and gave her a kiss and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Eli sat my Clare and went to kiss her on the lips when she turned her head and his lips ended up on her cheek. He pulled back and she went back to her original position with her eyes focused on the TV. He went to wrap his arm around her when she got up.

"I'm going to get ready for bed" She announced before walking upstairs. Eli looked over at Drew and Alli who shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't' know what happen between you two, but I suggest you go fix it" Alli said before her eyes wondered back to the TV. Eli ran up the stairs and walked into His and Clare's room where she was sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Eli asked.

"Nothing why?" she said innocently.

"You didn't kiss me downstairs and when I went to wrap my arm around you, you got up and left. So something has to be wrong."

"Nothing's wrong I promise. How about we just go to sleep, ok?"

Eli nodded his head and quickly changed into some night pants and a tank before joining Clare in the bed. Right before he turned the lights off Clare got up and walked out of the bedroom.

"Drew get out!" she said loudly. There was some movement on the other side of the wall and then the door slammed shut. A few seconds later Drew walked in with a pillow in his hand.

"Move over looks like we're sharing this bed tonight"

"What did I do wrong?" Eli asked.

"You skipped class and you know Clare is like a nerd, so school is important to her. So until you apologize she's not gonna show you any affection."

"You know what your right! Clare wants to play like that then I can play like that too!" Eli exclaimed.

"You're not going to apologize are you?" Drew asked.

"Nope"

"You're going to flirt with a girl in front of Clare to make her jealous aren't you?"

"That's exactly my plan" Eli said with a smile on his face before he went to sleep.

The next day Clare and Alli were sitting and talking in their computer class waiting for class to get started.

"You don't think I was being too hard on Eli yesterday?" Clare asked Alli.

"Kind of, but he deserves it because he didn't have to say all of that in front of his friends."

"Yeah maybe I should go say sorry for overreacting"

"I say you should follow-"Alli was cut off by an annoying high pitch laugh. Alli and Clare turned to the door to see Eli walking in with his arm wrapped around Imogene Moreno!

"Oh, Eli Goldsworthy, you're so funny" She said.

"Thanks" he said as he passed Clare and Alli.

Clare turned back around to face her computer, her face was on fire and she felt like crying.

"He's just trying to mess with your mind Clare." Alli said trying to make Clare feel better.

"But, what if he does like her and he breaks up with me to date her. She's Imogene for crying out loud! They have way much more in common than me and Eli. Face it Alli I messed up bad" Clare sobbed.

"Imogene is the most annoying person here and Eli won't last long, but I have an idea for you to get back at him.

"Dude, Imogene is so effing annoying. All she did was talk and talk and laugh at stuff that wasn't funny and she kept saying 'Oh, Eli Goldsworthy'" He mocked her. "I had to get away from her ASAP before-"

"You know Clare, I had a crush on you since the first day I saw you" Jake Martin told Clare as he leaned on the locker next to hers.

"Really, when was that?"

"Yesterday when I saw you walking away from that Ferb kid, looking mad."

"Yeah I was mad at Eli."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jake asked.

"Yeah"

"You know he doesn't deserve you. You need someone who is fun, smart and loving. You need someone like me." By time Jake finished his sentence he was in Clare's face.

"What are you-"Clare was cut off by Jakes lips pressed against hers. Eli saw this and he saw red as he went charging towards Jake and Clare. Eli tackled Jake to the floor and started punching him and yelling.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND AGAIN YOU MEG!" Eli yelled which was loud enough for a teacher to hear. The teacher came running out of the classroom trying to break up the beat down Jake was receiving but the teacher was too scared to get in Eli's way. So Clare took matters into her own hands.

"Eli if you don't stop now we will NEVER watch Cinderella again!" Clare threatened him. He stopped immediately and got up and stood by Clare and everyone except Clare stared at Eli.

"What it's a classic" he whispered.

"Mr. Goldsworthy you have detention for the rest of the month" the random teacher said as he helped Jake up and helped him to the nurse's office. Eli nodded his head and then grabbed Clare's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Look Clare I'm sorry for skipping class and flirting with Imogene"

"And I'm sorry for flirting with Jake."

Eli leaned down and kissed Clare passionately for as long as he could before that had to break apart to catch their breath.

"So, no more skipping class?" Clare asked.

"Right, I'll just skip them all next time."

**REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! I'm currently posting this story on Wattpad, so that's where I will continue to post chapters for Marriage! Hope to see you all there!**

**wattpad .com /3354392-marriage**

**(take spaces out)**

**Iloveelifromdehgrassi**


End file.
